Beast Boy's Suffering:Part 1 The beginning
by Porcratus
Summary: The tale of what would happen if Beast Boy told Raven how he felt, and she did to? based after 'Beast Within' The 'beast' is in him... BBxRA,STxRO,CYxJI Rated M for later, just to be safe.
1. waking up

Hey all this is my first fanfic ever so I decided to do one about the lives of Beast boy and Raven on how they live, and what would happen if Beast boy and Raven both fell in love (in the beginning it seems it's only about Raven and Beast boy) P.S. I don't own Teen Titans or Nickleback or anything else. PS i did some revisions to this chapter, cause the grammer sucked on this one.

Click! Hey all you sleepy heads out their in Jump City it's the 7:00 show on 96.3Fm and it is the hour that we play rock for our favorite green super hero, Beast boy! At 10:00 it will be Starfire's faves from Hillary, and here's some Nickleback for ya!

Under Beast boy's sheets a light moan can be heard. As beast boy stuck his head out from under his pillow to see what time it is he yawns and thinks about a dream he had (literally) last night. _"That was a wicked dream I had last night". _As Beast boy sits at the end of his bed he looksaround his room and remembers what happened to him just a few weeks ago. He and the rest of the Titans had to rebuild his room because he trashed it when he had lost control… over his other side. He looked over to the right corner and saw the patch of wall didn't want to repair. It had a long slash across about only a foot across… he wanted it there so he would not forget, what could have happened.

Walking over to his bathroom and taking a leak Beast Boy tried his hardest to remember what his dream was about. _"Man I've had some good dreams about Raven before but this takes the cake" _With a chuckle Beast boy starts to brush his teeth_. "Maybe I should tell her some time how I fell or go on a date with that gothic beauty" _Beast boy puts some roll-on-deodorant on and starts to sing a little tune in the comforts of his room, "Gotta smell nice, for the day, even if the girl I like is cold as ice…" With a good laugh Beast boy tosses his boxers into a laundry basket by his bed. While getting dressed in his favorite purple and black suit Beast boy notices his laundry basket near the point of over flowing. With a frown "Guess today is laundry day"

As beast boy walked out of his room he thinks for a moment in the doorway _"Maybe I should ask her out or something",_ "Na she would probably hate me for asking thinking it was a joke or something". With that final though made his way for breakfast in the kitchen.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP Smack! The sound of the digital clock turning off could be heard although out the dark princess's room. "What time is it?.." As she pushed her self up off her bed, yawning, she glanced down at her clock witch read 7:00 o'clock.

Not even caring about getting fully dressed, Raven stretched and headed to her own private bathroom in her black undies.

As she walked in to have a quick shower Raven wondered about a dream she had. Her private bathroom was decorated with the same fashion as her bedroom. Brushing her teeth, with a wet towel tied around her self and one on her head, Raven looked at her pale compaction and wonders to herself, _'what was that dream I had, I can't remember… maybe I might remember over some herbal tea and toast, if not I can always meditate on it'_

After walking out of her bathroom up to her dresser she picks up her mirror, she held up the mirror to her face. While putting it down she thinks to herself, _"Looks like mischief is trying to get out today, gotta watch myself". _As raven searches into her draws for some under wear she decides what to wear. _"Panties, or a thong?... hmm...how about a thong today, why not?" _After a long sigh, Raven through her old panties into the laundry hamper witch was getting a bit full of her leotards and other delicates and needed to be taken to the laundry room sometime.After getting dressed, putting her cape gloves and her belt on, Raven decides that she would make her bed later on account that she felt pretty hungry right know.

Walking out of her room and closing the door, she mentally prepared herself for what was to come next… the unnecessary banter of Beast boy and Cyborg over what should be for breakfast. After Raven had reassured her self that today would go without a hitch (how wrong she was), she started to head down toward the kitchen were she already could hear a commotion starting already

As Beast boy entered the room were he found that to him was the best room in the house, he saw that everyone was already up and getting some breakfast except Raven.

"Yo! BB are you gonna stand there at the top of the stairs all spaced out, or what?" When Cyborg beckoned Beast boy to hurry on over, because his tofu was getting cold, Beast boy thought that it was weird that Cyborg even cooked for him (since Cyborg always resented tofu) he started down the stairs when all of a sudden, Raven just flew past him. "Hey! Watch were your' speeding!"

As Raven landed onto the bottom of the stairs she looked up at Beast boy red in the face and replied quickly in her steadiest monotone (but you could still realize that she was embarrassed) "Uh… sorry beast boy", then she quickly tuned around and hurried off towards the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" as Beast boy scratched his head and then shrugged it of and figured Raven was just having a brief emotional leak or whatever she called it.

As Raven started to fill her kettle and place it on the stove she was mentally kicking herself _"I couldn't help but stare at is ass, couldn't I?… Jeez, o man!"_

"Ummm… Friend Raven… why do you look like you just did the dance of shame? Is anything wrong?"

"Hu?... O nothing, Starfire it's nothing…"As Raven saw that the kettle was already steaming she reached into the cupboard to fetch herbox of tea bags, she sighedsince there was only one left. As Raven dipped the herbal teabag into her cup, Robin noticed that the box she was holding was empty and realized that they needed some food, actually a lot of food.

"Hey Raven later do you think you and Beast boy could go to the store and get some groceries?"

"What! Why Beast boy?" As raven went around the counter to take seat at one of the stools, she herd the voice of the one person, who she didn't at the time want to talk to.

"Hey Raven, am I that bad of company" Asked Beast boy in a slightly annoyed way.

Raven stared over to the green changeling sitting beside her only a stool away. As she looked around at everyone she noticed that Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, and Beast boy were all giving her confused looks. Deciding to herself that she couldn't say anything that would put her out of place, She admitted defeat. "Ok, ok, fine I'll go with Beast boy"

Since Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg had already eaten before the other two came down for breakfast and were only cleaning up, they left the kitchen area and went off to do their own little thing. Cyborg went down to his garage to work on who knows what, and Robin was went to sit on the couch to watch the nature channel with Starfire.

As Beast boy sat on his stool eating his tofu salad, he looked over at Raven who was just staring mindlessly at the wall in front of her with a slight smile and sometimes sipping her herbal tea. He just realizes how beautiful she was, they way her lavender scent smelt to him was heavenly, her medium length violet hair, her slim but not skinny physique, her curvy waist, and her supple breasts, and her flawless pale skin, made him believe that she was,beauty.

As Beast boy stared at the gothic beauty beside him, he snapped out of his trance, when he felt a hand rubbing his but.

"What the?" as beast boy looked down he saw that his lower region was covered in a black aurora.

"Uh… raven?... what are you doing" asked Beast boy with the look of surprise on his face (but if he wasn't so surprised about what was happening to him he would have like it knowing it was Raven doing the rubbing).

"Hmmm… what?" Raven was having such a nice idea, she just didn't want it to stop.

Beast Boy noticed that she was probably still day dreaming, and by know he knew what it was most likely about, so he pointed to his behind were the black aurora was, and still felt someone hand on his but, but know 'she' was grabbing it. Now getting irritated. "This Raven! What the heck are you doing?"

Just know realizing what she was doing Raven snapped out of her day dream to realize that her powers were doing exactly, and stopped what was happening to beast boy "What!... oh… uhh… sorry!" as soon as Raven said this she got up and put her hood down, as to hide her red face. "I'm going to my room, I want to be alone" as Raven got up to head to her room, the cup that had her tea exploded.

"Eeeek" "what was that loud noise from Robin?" asked a certain scared girl that had jumped onto Robin lap.

"I guess Raven is having I bit of trouble with her emotions or something" As Robin said this he tried not to blush while the innocent alien girl was on his lap (which he really liked by the way).

As Raven was walking towards the stairs in total embarrassment, she distinctively heard Beast boy make up some story about how he told her a bad joke. _"Why is he covering up for me? I just practically, mentally felt him up!"_

Walking into the confinements of her room she closes and locks the door. With a deep sigh she falls onto her bed. "DAMN DAMN DAMN!" while yelling into her pillow a candle melts. Almost to the point of crying Raven hears footsteps coming towards her door. _"Who ever it is can go to hell, for all I care"_

"Hey Raven, I need to talk to you… and it's not just because what happened a minute ago"

Sitting up on her bed Raven gulps hard. "I said I wanted to be alone, ok?"

"Please Raven… I need… your… help"

Finally answering the changeling Raven got up off her bed to open the door. As she stood reaching to unlock the door, and eventually leading to come face to face with Beast Boy, Raven held herself there for second before opening the door.

In her usual monotone voice "Yes Beast boy, you want something?" The only thing the gothic Teen Titan could look at was Beast boy's feet.

"Can I come in?"

"Ya sure, but just to let you know, I don't want to talk about what happened out there ok?"

"Of course I won't make you" Raven could not help but look at those eyes of Beast boys, even though he was surprisingly handsome up close, it was that under the surface of his bright eyes she saw a deeper suffering.

"Come in then" Raven stepped aside to let Beast boy through her door. After beast boy had walked into Raven's room she closed the door behind him.

"So why do you want to talk to me anyways" Raven was getting a bit nervous that beast boy was in her room so she turned around to go sit on her bed.

Following Raven to her bed Beast boy sat down beside her and sighed. "About what happened three weeks ago I'm sorry… really sorry"

"You've apologized enough already" looking down at her boots Raven tried to reassure the green changeling "I know that you were only trying to keep me safe." Hearing only the light breathing from the person sitting beside her Raven snapped for some reason. "Is that all you wanted to see me for, to apologize? If so please leave my room" Raven harsh words and icy tone struck Beast boy were it hurts.(Later she would make Anger suffer for that out burst)

Almost crying but holding his ground. "Raven I need your help to control this.. this, thing inside me… ok?...It scares me so much to think that I might actually hurt one of my friends… like you" Beast boy's expression went from something on his mind, to down right depressed.

"Beast boy I had no idea…" Raven's words got lost when she tried to speak, because she new very well what he felt… having something inside you that can kill everyone you hold dear.

"Because I thought maybe you could teach me how to control it" with almost a smile appearing on his face Beast boy remarked "Cause it seems that you're the expert in the area, Ravy"

"_Ravy?"_ "Sure thing, Beast boy… but that's not all is it?" _"why… why… why should I care?"_

"No Raven, I also need to talk to 'you' about something else" With a look of seriousness that had appeared of Beast boy's face Raven half expected what he was about to say and shifted her weight away from him.

"Remember after Terra sacrificed herself for us… and I locked my self in my room for three days" as Beast boy spoke these words he new the Raven would be hurt, and he was right.

Raven flinched at the word Terra. "Ya… but you got over it and came out of you room" Ravens tone was again icy as she turned her head to fight back her tears.

"You want to know why I came out of my room?"

When he got no reply from the dark person next to him, her cupped her chin with his hand and gently turnedherhead, to show that she was silently crying. As Raven opened her eyes to see the caring Beast boy holding her head she couldn't believe that anyone could care for her this much… when they have so much pain inside.

"I came out of my room because I realized something" Whipping Ravens tears with his glove "I realized that I didn't love Terra at all"

"What, you to seemed so perfect for each other" with beast boys words of realization Raven felt more relaxed.

"I know" "I guess the only reason I fell in love with her is that she was the only girl I met that seemed to understand me"

"_What is he getting to? And wow are faces aren't that far apart" _Raven thought the idea but quickly discarded it from her mind, figuring it would never happen"

"And I guess that when she left I realized their was someone else at a level cared for me and I did to" as beast boy said these words he slowly took his hand of her chin, and gently placed it on her shoulder.

Raven looked at his hand on her should and back into his eyes, and wondered what was going on, but she had already guessed it before Beast boy entered her room. "Who?..." she said this with such nervousness, that Beast boy easily saw this.

All of a sudden Beast boy threw his arms around her neck and drew her into a deep hug. Raven taken back by this action blushed slightly has his head rested against her own.

Beast boy whispered into Raven's left ear "you".

As these words entered her head, about ten different things in her room shattered into a million pieces.

Beast boy slightly withdrew so that there faces were only three inches apart and before Raven knew what happened, there lips met.

Raven taken back by Beast boy kissing her at first, relaxed and put her arms around beast boy neck also deepening the kiss. As she did this a few more things started to explode in her room.

Not wanting this to end but releasing the kiss he put his arms around the gothic beauty's waist, and drawing her closer to his own body. "Raven"

"Yes Beast Boy" as she said this she didn't want this moment of happiness to end.

"I… I love you!"

"Me to!" "I always wanted to say that I loved you from the first moment I saw you Beast boy!" The sound of a lamp braking and a girl screaming could be heard down stairs.

Embracing each other again in a warm kiss they lowered them self onto Ravens bed. They stared into each others eyes red faced and never wanting to let go.

Suddenly a knock appeared at the door. Both Raven and Beast let go of each other and practically fell of the bed. "O friend Raven I need you and Beast boy to go to the food store and go 'shopping' please. It takes at least three hours to make my planets favorite meal, gorbash stew. So I need you to leave Right away" called Starfire from the other side of the door, oblivious to what just happened inside

Raven still blushing from what had just happened, after a few second replied in her monotone voice. "Alright already, be right there"

"Also do know the whereabouts of our green friend Beast boy" _"I wonder if they will like my stew or not?"_

Not thinking about what he was doing Beast boy called out from inside the room "I'm inside here Starfire"

"Beast boy why are you inside the dwelling of our deer friend Raven, who the way did not want to be disturbed?" wondered Starfire.

Raven, after smacking Beast boy on the head, quickly made up a lie. "He wanted to apologize for making me angry earlier"

"O that was very nice of him to do that, now could you please both head over to the food store so I can make my delicious gorbash stew?"

"Ok Starfire well head over their right know" answered beast boy while looking at Raven.

As he herd the foot step walk down the hall, Beast boy turned towards Raven and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Beast boy stood up and handed his hand down to Raven. "Shall we go my dark princess?"

"Oh al right" Raven took his hand and pulled herself up. "Just, don't call be that" _"nice name though"_

As Beast boy and Raven walked out of her door. Raven turned to Beast boy and looked him in the eyes, noticing now they seemed bright with joy. "just don't tell any one ok?"

"Fine" with a chuckle they both left the tower and headed towards the city


	2. everybody has their problems

Hey all I'm back! And I've got some new ideas. Beast boy and Raven are both getting used to the fact that they are now in love with each other, and Beast boy is starting to lose control. PS: I don't own Teen Titans, mega monkeys 3 or Pepsi. Please enjoy R&R!

It was getting close to 9 o'clock as a green changeling and a dark girl wearing a blue cloak walked out of Speedy's grocery store with bags in both hands.

Raven staring behind her, at Beast boy, was now getting a bit annoyed. "Beast boy, do you think you can pick up the pace a little?"

"Alright already, just don't go all demonic on me ok?" with a snicker he realized that Raven (even though she had her hood on at the moment) was giving him the death glare.

"Your pushing you luck ya know" After she saw that Beast boy was practically cowering from her stare she let out a light giggle.

"Hey that wasn't funny" after giving Raven a big frown. He hurried up to her and they started on their way home.

"Hey Beast boy what were you doing, back in that store?" asked the Goth in a mischievous tone.

"Wha… what are you talking about?" replied Beast boy. As they stopped at a red light to wait to cross the ever so busy street, Raven could distinctively see him blush.

"What do you mean what? I saw you staring over at my ass when I bent over to pick up that can of tomato sauce" while crossing the street Raven was having fun watching Beast boy squirm.

"Well… uh… hey! What about you?" asked the Beast boy with one of his trademark grins on his face.

"Me? What about me?" Raven's face had gone totally red.

Enjoying his slight control over the conversation Beast boy went on embarrassing Raven (even though she would most likely get him back). "Ya you, when I went to get some tofu. I happened to notice that you 'happened' to swing by the cosmetics area. And I'm positive you were looking at one of those pink fuzzy hand bag thing that Starfire has" As the two arguing teens neared the docks seagulls could be heard.

"SHUT UP WILL YA!" even if possible Beast boys grin grew even wider and Raven face became more flushed. (Also a fire hydrant had exploded behind them, but neither took any notice.) "I… I was … looking for something to buy for Starfire's Birthday ok!" Raven was staring down at her boots to avoid Beast boy's grin.

"Ok, Wait, are you talking about the birthday that's in 'three months'?" Beast boy expression was that of 'not-so-stupid-as-you-think', which was ticking Raven off even more so.

"Well… uhh…dang" Raven face (even though was under her head was under her hood) was, even if possible, redder.

"He he he" Beast boy was having the time of his life embarrassing Raven, except that now he was positive that she would beat him for it. "Never knew you had a pink-fluffy-girly side too. Awww… it makes me feel all fuzzy inside. And all this time I thought you were gothic in and out. Maybe I was wrong"

"OK ALREADY! Can we just go home already?" _"I am sooo, going to kick Happy's cheerleader ass when I get home"_

"Fine…" Beast boys face had gone from disappointed to idea stricken in less then a second. "RACE YA!" at this Beast boy turned into a pterodactyl and flew over the water toward Titans Tower with his groceries.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Raven, with all her might, jumped of the pier and soared after Beast boy towards their home.

"Hey Starfire that Gorbash stew was pretty good." Robin and the rest of the titans were know stuffed from their huge lunch.

"Ya not bad Star, and I can't believe I'm saying this but maybe you should cook more often"

"Cyborg, no! For the love of my taste buds no!"

"Put a sock in it will ya Beast boy". _"but I have to agree with Beast boy on this one most of Starfire's 'concoctions' makes me sick for a week"_ Raven haven put Beast boy in his place figured that it was time to do her daily meditation on the roof. "I'll be on the roof, and I don't want to be disturbed" With that Raven heads for the stairs.

Beast boy's face became troubled. "Hey… uhh… guys I'm going out ok?"

"Yo BB wouldn't you rather I beat ya at Mega Monkeys 3"

"Tempting offer Cy but I… just need some time alone ok" As Beast boy started to walk towards the door Robin puts his hand on the changelings shoulder.

"Hey Beast boy you wanna talk, you seem troubled?"

"Lay off man I just wanna go out AND BLOW OFF SOME STEAM!"

"Yo Beast boy no need to get all mad all of a sudden Robin only wanted to…"

"AND DON"T YOU START CYBORG!" Beast boy grabbed Robin hand off his shoulder with such force that he actually hurt him.

"Hey! Ouch! What's you deal Beast boy" By now Both Robin and Cyborg had gotten quite angry with the furry filled green teen in front of them, all this time Starfire had become very quiet and just hovered in one spot by the couch.

"MY DEAL IS THAT EVERYONE IS RIDING MY FUCKING CASE OK!" Beast boy was starting to growl at Robin, Teeth bared, so that you could see his fangs. By now Raven had herd the commotion and came down to ask them to turn the TV down, but when she saw the scene below Raven just stood at the end of the hallway.

"Friend Beast boy, why are you yelling at us when we only want to help you?" Starfire's words trailed of into the room like an echo.

"WHY? WHY? I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" Beast boy's manner had suddenly changed from a raving lunatic, to someone who looked like they would at any moment fall to their knees and start crying. "It feels like my insides are been ripped apart because of this… this… 'thing' inside me… this Beast, and I can't do a thing about it!" Beast boy words were not shouted but everyone new he was yelling on the inside.

Robin's hand face had turned to concern for his friend as the same with every else. "Ok we will help you get through this' together" at these word, almost on cue Beast boy's had turned to the madness that showed not even minutes before.

"SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Beast boy had dropped to his knees and started to claw at the carpet. Breathing hard, his eyes seemed to almost go totally black, the almost out of control Beast boy stared at Robin menacingly, because he was the closest 'thing' to him at the moment.

Everyone was aware of what was going to happen next if they didn't do something and quick.

Cyborg lifted his left arm and pointed at Beast boy who was at the end point of a very fine line between sanity and something else. "Sorry dude" from a hidden compartment shot out something to quick for the eye to see.

Beast boy flinched as something pierced his skin, and he started to feel drowsy. Looking at his arm he quickly grabbed and pulled out a tranquilizer from his arm. "Uhh… sssoorry" Beast boy field of vision went black and the last thing he remember is someone running toward him from the stairs.

The whizzes and hums of computers and other sorts of equipment were quiet but he could still hear them. As Beast boy opened his as he quickly shut them tight, for he had not yet gotten used to the bright light above him. Beast boy tried to talk but all he could do was let out a soft moan. Felling crisp clean

sheets and noticing that they were not his own, Beast boy tried to open his eyes to see were he had woken up. Still he could only see shades of light where some patches were dark and some were bright. Noticing a dark shape moving away from him Beast boy tried to sit up to see what it was, but he was still too weak from the tranquilizer.

"It's ok. Don't sit up. I'll turn the light down for you. You just rest"

After the lights had turned off Beast boy realized he was in the medical room could see much better in the dark, almost as he was more comfortable in the dark rather than in the light. "Hey Raven what's up" Beast boy tried his best to smile but he was still very tired so he stopped and just relaxed.

"Well you have your humor I guess I should be happy" after a long sigh, Raven's eyes rested upon Beast boys own "How you feel Beast boy? You alright?" Raven sat down in a chair right beside the groggy changeling's bed.

"_Man, she is so freaking hot in the dark. I don't know what but she seems more mysterious in the dark almost like she's…"_

"Hey. I said are you alright?" Raven bent over and put her hand on his cheek.

"Hey I'm fine" Beast boy still felt a bit sleepy but now he was starting to feel more awake. "But I feel like I was hit with a tranquilizer that could take down an elephant"

"Funny you should say that" With a smile Raven bent down further and kissed Beast boy for a few seconds and drew away.

Liking the gift that she had giving him, Beast boy started to sit up up. "Don't tell me he used an elephant tranquilizer" with a sigh Beast boy sat upright and propped up his pillow so he could be more comfortable.

With a light giggle Raven pointed to his sheets.

"What?" just realizing that he had no shirt on Beast boy lifted his sheets only to see that the only thing he was wearing was his dark green boxers. Lifting up the sheets to his neck Beast boy gave the blushing girl next to him a suspicious look. "Hey when I was asleep did you… have a little fun with me?"

Waving her arms in front of her totally red face. "WHAT! No no no, of course not, how could you think that?"

"Ya ok, 'sure' you didn't" with a chuckle Beast boy lowered the sheet down to his waist.

"_I never realized this before but Beast boy is pretty damn hot. Fairly muscular, but not to ripped. Also I kinda like his short green hair, sorta cute._

"Hey what are you starring at?" Asked a green changeling totally oblivious to what the dark beauty beside him was thinking about.

"Hu? Oh… nothing" Raven's face had a hint of blush on it.

"Hey uh Raven what time is it?" Beast boy couldn't remember if there was a clock in the medical room or not.

"Um last time I check it was 10:15, you were out the entire day"

"What did you guy have for dinner anyways? Cause I'm starved"

Listing to the rumble coming from Beast boy's Raven remembered that she saved some vegetarian pizza for Beast boy for later. She nearly had to hide a couple of slices from Cyborg who for some reason was especially hungry. "Ya I saved you some pizza… you want some?"

Beast boy couldn't put his finger on it, but as he lay their in the medical bed (not to mention in his boxers) Raven, seemed so caring all of a sudden. "That sounds nice about now" As Raven got up to head out the door Beast boy called after her "and if you don't mind telling me, were are my pants?"

"There under your bed. But…Cyborg doesn't want you getting up yet"

Standing in the door frame and leaning on her side Raven Looked like she as keeping a secret. Beast boy figured he would question her later about that. "Ok fine" Crossing his arms and giving her a childish face, Raven chuckled.

"hmmm…ok I'll be right back" With a wave Raven walked out of the dimly lit room and headed down the hall.

Beast boy looked down at his hands (which by the way didn't have his usual gloves on. _"I almost hurt Robbing today, maybe I could've even… no I would never be able to do that." _now clenching his hands Beast boy looked at the window to see his reflection "but the 'Beast' could"

"Vegetarian pizza anyone"

Beast boy looked away from the window towards the door to see Raven holding two slices of pizza in a waitress style manner. "Hey the service around here is great"

As Raven walked over to Beast boy bed she set the plate on a nights stand. "Don't I get a tip?"

Looking up at Raven standing with her hands on her waist, Beast boy flashed Raven a mischievous grin. Grabbing Raven by the waist and pulling her onto his waist Beast boy planted a kiss on the girl he truly loved.

Leaning forward to deepen the kiss Raven just wanted this moment with Beast boy to never end.

All of a sudden a distinctive alien redhead voice could be heard coming from the doorway. "Raven, what are you doing on Beast boy's lap?" Raven tore away from her deep kiss to see a confused Starfire in the doorway. "What!... Starfire… what are you doing here?"

"Ummm… friend Raven, were you kissing Beast boy, and correct me if I'm wrong, isn't that one of Earth mating rituals?" Starfire just stared confused at the red faced teen titans. Just know realizing what was going on. "Ohhh yippee does that mean you to are in love. This is great I need to go tell the others jumping off Beast boy's lap (which disappointed Beast boy because he was starting to like her there) used her telekinetic powers to pull Starfire into the dimly lit room and closed the door. Grabbing Starfire's shoulders Raven tried to quiet the Tamaranian. "Starfire it's not what it looks like… ok?"

"Even though the lights were off I could clearly see that you we sitting on Beast boy and kissing him" Starfire's reasoning gave Raven the look of defeat. All the while she still wore a big smile.

"Hey Raven time to give up… we've been found out" Beast boy was leaning forward on his hands and looking over to Raven with a slightly depressed face.

Rubbing her right arm with her left Raven looked over at Beast boy. "Starfire I… uh, we just don't want our love to be in the open quite yet ok?"

Looking a bit depressed the alien red head admitted defeat. "Ok fine I will not as you say 'spill the produce' alright"

"Spill the beans Star, anyway can I get some quiet? I plan to get some more rest after I've eaten" Beast boy laid back down on his pillow and started too munch on his pizza.

"Ok, sleep well Beast boy, you too friend Raven." With a wave Starfire left the room to head for her bedroom.

"Hey Beast boy?" Raven had stopped in a mid turn to head out towards the door.  
"Ymff whff." Beast boy swallowed the food in his mouth and tried again. "Ya what Raven?" as Beast boy stared at the serious face staring back at him, he had the felling that time had just stopped for a split second.

"In the morning, we should start your meditation. You know to control…" Raven was at a lost for words and all she could do was stare at her feet

"The Beast" Beast boy had laid the unfinished pizza slice onto the plate beside him, deciding that he wasn't very hungry anymore.

"…yes… well, good night, see you in the morning" After blowing a kiss Raven turned and headed out of the room. After closing the door Beast boy laid back in his bed with his arms under his head.

"Tomorrows another day" with a yawn Beast boy turned onto hi side and dosed off to sleep.

"Why can't I get to sleep?" After many times turning to one side and another Beast boy looked over his should to see that the clock still read 2:34 am. "Oh man, I can't sleep." Stepping out of bed and slipping on his pants (and gloves, Beast boy never did feel right going anywhere without them on) "Where are my shoes and shirt?" _"oh well don't need them" _Heading out of the medical room and quietly making his way towards the kitchen Beast boy figured that he would get some water and try and get back to sleep.

Walking into the dark main room and making her way towards the kitchen. A familiar red head wearing her favorite purple pajamas and fuzzy pink bunny slippers walked over to the fridge and opened it. After filling a mug with mustard and sitting it down on the counter, Starfire took her seat and started to sip her strange drink. "Why can I not sleep?" After taking a big gulp of mustard the sleepy Starfire turned her head to look at the clock on top of the fridge. "It is 2:30 in the morning and yet I am not able to sleep" It had started only a few days ago that Starfire was having trouble sleeping, but she tried her hardest to seem cheery and not trouble anyone. _"Only if I could tell him…"_

"Hey Star you having trouble sleeping to?"

Startling Starfire Beast boy walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard to grab a tea bag. "Oh! You startled me" taking a sip from her cup Starfire didn't try and put on a smile, because she figured that of all people Beast boy should know of 'pretending' to seem happy when they are troubled "Yes… I am…"

Putting a kettle of water onto the stove Beast boy took the seat next to Starfire. "Hey what's with the long face?"

Felling her face Starfire looked confused at the green changeling sitting beside her "My face is not elongated"

"No, that's not what I meant, never mind" Remembering that Starfire new few of Earth's phrases Beast boy sighed. "I meant, what's troubling you?"

"Oh… well…" Starfire started to fell uncomfortable, with telling someone what she truly felt (especially something that may cause trouble some way) so she started to unintentionally play with her hair between her fingers.

"You have always there to listen when any of use have a problem, now it's my turn to listen" Hearing the kettle whistle Beast boy got up from his stool. After poring the water into a cup and dipping the tea bag into the water Beast boy sat back down.

"Isn't that Raven's Herbal tea?" Starfire went back sipping her mustard, and stared at something invisible on the counter top.

"Ya… but if it helps her meditate and be at peace, maybe it will at least settle me down so I can sleep" Taking a sip of the tea Beast boy raised an eyebrow "not bad, but I kinda like Pepsi bit more"

"Hmm, maybe I can try some of Raven's tea"

Seeing Starfire depressed made Beast boy want to help with what ever she needs. Every one else is always looking out for him all the time, even more so than usual… "Hey let's get back on topic" leaning on cross armed and on his elbows Beast boy looked over at the red head alien and wondered what could possible bother her this much.

"Well… it is that… you and Raven… what you have…" Starfire was trying to hold back her tears, but Beast boy noticed this.

"Love?"

"Yes… that's right… love…" wiping her tears Starfire took a huge gulp of mustard (which kinda grossed out Beast boy how much she liked to drink it). "And I'm afraid that… there is no love on this planet for me…"

"I'm sure there is" realizing that the seriousness about the conversation was far greater than some home sickness or Earth's 'strange' ways, Beast boy figured he should go on a (fairly well known) limb. "What about Robin. You seem to drool over him"

"I try not to salivate on him. But yes I have considered him" Starfire had not changed from her depressed state, so Beast boy figured the problem was a bit deeper than finding ones true love… like he had done.

Figuring he could finally help someone out Beast boy smiled "So what's the big problem? I'm sure he's crazy about you. Trust me, he seems awfully protective of you, and remember when Killer moth's daughter Kitten danced with Robin, well, he seemed a whole lot happier dancing with you."

"Yes… but…"

"What?" having a confused look Beast boy wondered what was wrong with the Tamaranian.

"I'm not sure it seems that when I get close to… 'expressing' myself to him… his attention goes elsewhere… maybe he doesn't like me at all…" Starfire practically slammed her head onto the counter top and began to cry freely.

Beast boy tried to reassure the red head, who had her face turned away from him, as if she didn't want anyone to see her sad. "Well… maybe… you know, he's not the most open kind of guy" looking for something to say Beast boy continued. "Hey, you know what?"

Turning her head, not caring about her dried up tears, she looked at the green changeling beside her, and thought to herself _"I cannot remember when Beast boy was so caring,, maybe this 'thing' inside of him also changed him in other ways, other than being fast to anger"_ "What?"

"Well maybe he likes you, but he his sensitive about those things and avoids them, so what I suggest to you is to just corner him and ask him out"

Starfire sat up strait at Beast boy's words of encouragement "You know, you may be right"

"You think?"

"Yes, Because Raven gave me similar advice"

"_Never new Raven could be so caring and give such good advice, must be a girl-to-girl talk thing"_

"Although she said 'Why don't you just ask him out already, and stop crying like a baby. Now if you are done, could you please leave my room' so I figured she just wanted me 'out of her hair." "Even though I cannot even fit under her hair"

With Starfire's best imitation of Raven done, he chuckle to himself. _"I could always be wrong"_ "So you're going to ask him out then?"

"Yes I will build up my courage, and 'ask him out', yes I will not fail"

"Alright you do that" Beast boy got up from his stool and headed for the stairway. Beast boy stopped at the foot of the stairwell and turned his head. "Aren't you going to bed as well?"

"Hmm? Oh yes I am" after drinking the rest of her mustard beverage, Starfire put her mug into the sink and floated off towards her room past Beast boy. "Have a good sleep" with a yawn she silently disappeared down the hallway.

Figuring that he should go back to sleep in the medical room Beast boy tiptoed over there. As Beast boy open the door to the medical room he stopped for a second. "What was that? Probably nothing" after dismissing the sound as most likely the tower creaking or something Beast boy headed into the room and laid down for a good night's rest.

"AHHHHHH!" bolting upright and sweating Raven looked around her room. After getting out of her bed and putting a simple black nightgown on Raven headed towards her bathroom. After rinsing her face with cold water, she looked at the worried teen in her mirror. "What is wrong with me? After a dream I can usually remember it. But I feel it was the same dream I had last night to. But I can't remember, no matter how hard I try" stumbling over to her bed she flopped down not caring to pull the covers over. After she looked at the clock which read 2:40 in the morning, Raven rolled over to her side "Maybe… I could call my brother… for some help..." after a yawn she had fallen asleep.

Hey I hoped you liked this installment. I realized that this one turned out to be a bit of a Beast boy-dealing-with-his-problems-chapter, but I tried to add some other stuff to ;) I hope you liked it; my next chapter will be done hopefully soon. Please R&R

PS throughout the chapters (especially upcoming ones) I'm going to make stuff up that may or may not be true to the 'Teen Titans universe' you know just to make sense or twist or what ever.


	3. on the roof

Hey all I'm back and I'm bursting open with some cool ideas for this chapter. As I side note I was showing my story to one of my friends and this is what he said 'dude why the hell are you writing a romance' I told him I'm a softie and he left me alone for the rest of the dayso anyways this chapter is mostly Raven discovering things about Beast Boy, and their relationship growing. I may decide to put in some stuff about Cyborg having a romance later on just to let all the Cyborg fans to stop trying to assassinate me. And of course I'll put some more tension between Starfire and Robin yah! ON WITH THE STORY! PS I don't own Teen Titans.

Rubbing her temples, Raven walked down the stairs, into what she liked to call 'Saturday of mindless'. Since it was a Saturday, mostly everyone did nothing. Cyborg hung around watching 'Tech TV', or going down to the garage to work on who knows what. Robin came dressed up in his regular suit and mask (Raven always wondered what his eyes looked like…or even if he had eyes for that matter). He even kept himself from working on his most recent reports on Overload or the mysterious RedX imposter. Starfire, usually until lunch, just stayed in her favorite purple pajamas and bunny slippers and hung around with Robin or reading on the couch (Raven finally got Starfire to read some of her books even though she said they were 'unsettlingly awkward'). Beast Boy just got dressed in his usual suit, belt and gloves, (She always wondered why he wore those gloves all the time) and sit around vegetating in front of the huge screen TV… But today Beast Boy couldn't be found anywhere. As she wondered were the green changeling was Raven shrugged it off, figuring he just slept in.

Walking past the couch (which had Robin and Starfire watching and into the kitchen to prepare herself a cup of herbal tea and a bowl of cereal, Raven noticed a cup of tea on the counter. _"Did I forget this here last night, or something?" _Not taking much though into the mater she just poured the old tea cup into the sink (which was getting kinda full). After her cup of tea was ready and Raven had poured herself a bowl of cheerios, she pulled a stool out and sat down at the counter.

"Happy waking from your sleep, Raven!"

Almost spilling her tea Raven turned her head to one side to see a particular red head waving at her from behind the couch. "Yyya… good morning" Starfire had always been extra hyper on Saturday mornings. Starfire said it had to do with something like 'the moon of Garlflax covers the mountains of Plomef, which sends out happiness throughout her kingdom, and that she still felt the 'happiness energy' here on earth.' Raven just figured she was an airhead.

"Hey, good morning" Raven didn't even notice Robin's good morning because she was in deep thought about everything that had suddenly happened yesterday.

"_Beast Boy confessing that he loves me, me kissing him…good kisser though, Beast Boy having this anger inside him, my dream that I can't remember, and what he did… I'll have to tell him"_ After quickly drinking her tea and scarfing down the cereal Raven, got up and headed for the medical room.

Upon nearing the door to were Beast Boy slept last night Raven thought to herself. _"Maybe I can be happy with him, he's such a nice guy, I just never realized it before… 'She', came into his life"_

/FLASBACK/

As Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the couch playing racing games, from time to time arguing about tricks they did and so forth. A certain girl wearing a blue cloak over her face sat quietly at the far end of the couch, presumably reading.

'_Maybe I should ask him… No, I can't do that, he probably doesn't like me… well he seems cheery enough around me… wait he's even the last one to stick around to help out a little extra when I'm down… he does seem to look out for me a lot…"_

"Titans we have trouble! It seems we have a report about activity in the desert… something about a girl being chased by a huge scorpion" After Robins 'leader speech' was done the titans left the tower and headed towards the desert.

/END FLASHBACK/

Knock, Knock… no reply, Raven walked into the medical room to find it was empty.

Why can't I sleep! Sitting up in his bed Beast Boy looked over at the digital clock on his bedside table, it read 3:17am "what is wrong with me?" Getting up from his bed and putting his pants and gloves on Beast Boy headed out of the room, and into the dimly lit hallway. _"Why does my head hurt so much" _Pressing his fist to his temples, Beast Boy felt dizzy. "I need to get some air"

Searching the Room for Beast Boy and finding no trace of him. Raven franticly walked out of the room, and leaned against the closed door behind her _"Where could he be?" _Shaking her head from side to side Raven calmed herself down. "I need to meditate. If I don't, something will probably blow up." Walking down the hallway, with a concerned look on her face Raven wondered to herself _"What ever is wrong with beast boy… I hope I can help… I'll do anything to help him… I love him" _Walking up the stairs that led to the roof and finally reaching the door, Raven turned the handle and walked out into the bright morning air. As she got a slight shiver from the temperature change from being inside, Raven looked towards the sunrise, and with a smile she was sure she saw a hint of green in the light.

Walking out into the cold night air, Beast Boy noticed the sky beginning to brighten, and decided to watch the sunrise. "What is wrong with me?" Taking a seat on the edge of the tower, Beast Boy watched the waves crash onto the rocks far below. "Yesterday went so well." Sigh "I told the girl I love how I feel about her, and find out she feels the same way about me" With a chuckle Beast Boy watched two sea gulls head from the island towards the bridge, across the bay. "Good kisser to." Beast Boy sat there for ten minutes without saying or thinking anything, until out of the blue a question appeared to him. "Does Raven feel this cold… when she's out here?"

"Beast Boy!"

"Huh?" the green teen turned around to see Raven running towards him.

"There you are… hey what are you doing out here anyways. Oh you must be freezing." Raven undid the clasp to her cloak and skillfully twirled it off, and put it around Beast Boy… who showed no emotion at all… just stared out at the sea.

"Thanks Rae" Beast Boy looked to his right to see the love of his life sit down next to him.

With her arms crossed Raven gave Beast Boy a serious look "One, 'Rae', Second what are you doing out here, you feel ice cold?"

"I couldn't sleep last night, so a talked to Starfire a bit and I still couldn't sleep, so around 3 o'clock I came out here" Beast Boy's attention again went to the waves crashing into the island.

"You've been out here all night! But it's cold out here… wait, you talked to Starfire last night? About what?" (N/A just wanna say, if I say other wise or an expression is obviously being done… Raven is talking in her usual monotone voice.)

With the confused look on Raven's face Beast Boy remembered the conversation he had with Starfire. "Well, I couldn't sleep so I headed for the kitchen, to have some of your tea; I figured it could calm me down. Since you drink it all of the time"

"_So that's why I found that cup out this morning"_

"I hope you don't mind?"

"What?" Raven had totally 'spaced out' for no apparent reason (which, she didn't do very often…)

"Your tea… I had some…" Beast Boy smiled over to Raven and also leaned back on his hands.

"That's ok; actually I've been wondering why no one else liked to drink it" Ravens face slightly scrunched up, to show that she actually did wounded why. "So what did you and Starfire talk about?"

"Well… she said she has doubts if 'boy wonder' actually likes her, and something about never finding love on this planet" The way Beast Boy looked at the waves… it seemed he was at more peace… than Raven, was during her meditation.

"You didn't give her bad advice? Or try and crack a joke… did you?"

Beast Boy waved his hand in front of his face. "No… is that how you think about me? … I told her to ask him out." With a slightly annoyed but still calm expression, Beast Boy drew his legs in, and sat cross legged.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Well sometimes… but not always" Raven smiled at Beast Boy and leaned in to kiss him. "You're so kind…" Raven leaned in closer and kissed the green changeling. As their lips locked Beast Boy remembered something.

Drawing away from his love Beast Boy noticed that the gothic beauty looked a little hurt and looking at her boots. "Sorry, but I need to ask you something."

Realizing that Beast Boy had something on his mind, Raven retuned to her usual blank face she turned towards Beast Boy and sat cross legged. "What?"

Beast Boy tuned towards Raven and looked into her eyes "What happened, when I was knocked out yesterday?"

"What?" The question (even though she new it would come sooner or later) caught Raven totally off guard.

"Last night in the medical room you looked like you had something on your mind… and while I was up here last night, I figured out what it could have been"

"Oh…" It seemed that the silence between the two teens had lasted forever, but had only been a few seconds before Beast Boy spoke up.

"When I blacked out… it took control right?"

"Yes…" Fighting back tears of what happened yesterday Raven continued "…when you blacked out I rushed to you and…"

With concern over his face Beast Boy had to know what 'he' did. "WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!"

Almost in a whisper. "It will be easier if I showed you" Raven stretched her arm towards Beast Boy's face and laid her slender fingers on his face.

"Wha..." almost as if he was being pulled out from his body by his brain, after what sounded like a hurricane of whispers in his mind, suddenly Beast Boy found himself above his friends right after he blacked out.

Raven ran towards Beast Boy and flung herself to the fallen body and picked him up against her arms

"BEAST BOY!" a cup on the counter exploded but none took any notice.

"Friend Raven he is only sleeping." Starfire was not surprised that Raven cared so much for Beast Boy (now that she admitted it to him, Starfire figured Raven would get worried about Beast Boy if something like this happened) "Right Cyborg?"

"Yeah, I only shot him with a tranquilizer… I installed one after… what happened a few weeks ago"

"Yeah, so don't worry Raven, although it is strange that you would be so worried about Beast Boy" As Robin stared down at the dark gothic girl, holding his best friend in her arms, he wondered if something was going on that he hadn't realized until now…

Setting Beast Boy gently on the floor, Raven stood back up and covered her face with her hood to hide that she was blushing. _"That was subtle" _"O… yeah… sorry, wild emotions I guess… don't know what came over me"

To everyone's surprise, Beast Boy stood up with his face pointing towards the ground, and it made it seem that his face was cast in shadow.

Every one just stood there, and stared at the figure that somehow stood before them.

Robin still staring at Beast Boy motioned with his head toward Cyborg "Cyborg how strong was that tranq?"

"Strong enough to take down an elephant…why do you ask?" Cyborg looked at his wrist analyzer. "Hey guys…something's not right…"

"Aside from Beast Boy getting up from a tranquilizer, which can take down an elephant…, what?" Raven turned her head to see a horrified Cyborg.

"These brain wave readings, they're the same… almost identical… but different"

Raven turned her attention towards Beast Boy, who started to lift his head slowly. "To what?" Raven even though she tried to keep her monotone voice, a pitch of horror could still be heard.

Cyborg stared at a Beast Boy who seemed not to be himself at all, more unemotional, more distant, more evil. Cyborg gulped "When he went, primal"

A slow cackling sound could be herd coming from Beast Boy. "Well I'm still in his form… but at least I have full control this time… last time he had to fight me and 'keep you safe', ha ha ha"

Raven wanted to step back and step forward at the same time. "Beast Boy?…"

"Get away from me, BITCH!" Beast Boy back handed Raven in the face and sent her falling to the ground. As Raven held her face with her hand she new that this was not the same person that proclaimed his love to her this morning.

"Whoa! Beast Boy, what the hell are ya doing" Cyborg was still shocked at what happened and was debating if he should point his shock cannon at the person in front of him or not.

"Quit calling me that pathetic WORM! Of a name" Beast by rubbed his chin thinking of something, not at any time losing that evil smile he had. "How about calling me… 'Fury'?" Beast Boy ran towards Robin and caught him off guard. Beast Boy swung his leg at robins arm, and made contact.

"Ahh!" Robin greeted his teeth together and griped his arm in pain (he figured it was broken)

"Hey, that was fun… maybe I'll give Starfire a bloody lip" Beast Boy slowly walked towards Starfire "You know what? Beast Boy looked to as a sister. Well you know siblings fight all the time" Beast Boy lunged at Starfire, but Cyborg grabbed him and put him in a head lock.

"Help!... I can't hold him much longer!"

Raven seemed to come out of nowhere and place her hands on the side of Beast Boy's head. "Icrom, nerogo, sathei!"

"Ahhhh!..." Beast Boy again fell on conscious, and so did 'Fury'.

As Beast Boy jolted back into his mind he felt the cold again. "What the hell was that!"

Raven looked slightly embarrassed "Oh, something I learned when I was with… you know"

"Oh…" Beast Boy just remembered what he saw only moments ago and was stricken with grief "What I did…"

"That wasn't you… you feel unconscious… and 'it' awoke"

Beast Boy couldn't look At Raven because, all he could do was stare it his hands, the hands that hurt the girl he loves. "But…"

Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand in hers, which forced him to look at her. "Hey it wasn't you that… hit me… but know you know how I felt when me other side became apparent…" Raven let go of is hands and covered her face with her hands.

"What? …What is it?" Beast Boy (even know he had just learned that his other side was able to take control) wanted to know what troubled her so much.

"I don't wanna say… ok, you just learned that your other side took over… I don't wanna put this on your mind to ok?" Raven was fighting back tears.

"Hey. I know that I'm gonna need your help to control this side of me more than ever now… but that still doesn't mean I'm here for you." Beast Boy leaned in to kiss Raven and she did the same. Beast Boy put his arms around her neck and Raven held his arms. As their lips meet for a while it seemed that all of sudden Raven felt I bit better. As they both pulled apart, from being out of breath, both of them could see each the other blushing.

Raven's face returned back to its normal blank face and monotone voice, but Beast Boy new she was still bit depressed on the inside. "Thanks"

"So what happened?" Beast hunched over with his elbows on his knees.

Raven sat hunched over with her elbows on her knees, and with her chin resting on her on the backside of her hands.

"Well… when I was about 5 years old, and my powers started to surface and…"

"And?"

"At the time I was playing Catlescolt with my friend Turra, its like checkers in a way, anyways my powers suddenly surfaced… and at the time I was really upset that I lost… and couldn't control it." Raven fell into best boy's arms and started to cry.

"I never new, I'm so sorry"

Raven sat herself back up and whipped her tears with the back of her hand. "Since I was half demon… my powers surfaced earlier than most."

"Raven"

"Yes?"

"Sometime we need to talk ok"

"Why"

"We don't know much about each other… for instance did you know my name is really… Garfield" Beast Boy turned into a fat cat resembling the one on TV, and jumped onto Raven's lap.

Raven was trying to hold back her laughter with her hand to her mouth, but was doing a poor job of it.

Beast Boy transformed back into his human form, (still on Raven's lap). And looked up at her with a childish pout "Hey it's not that funny"

"Yo what the heck are you too doing?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy turned their heads to see a startle and confused Cyborg, staring at too bright red faced teens.

Beast Boy practically jumps off Raven and rapidly waved his hands in front of his face. "Nothing man, nothing!" Raven stood up (wishing she had her cloak on so she could draw her hood over her face to hide the embarrassment)

"First of all, why are you out here? Second why are you wearing Raven's cloak? And third why the heck were you on her lap"

Raven quickly thought up a lie. "Beast Boy couldn't sleep this morning (she didn't want him to know that Beast Boy was out there since last night), he was cold, and when he got up to leave he tripped and fell on me"

"Ya that's when you came in" _"she's good in stressful situations"_

"Whatever. Oh, by the way Beast Boy, the rest of us are going to the beach after lunch, you know, after it warms up a bit"

"Ok sounds good" Beast Boy undid the clasp to Raven's cloak and handed it back to its owner.

"Cool see ya" with a wave the half metal man turned around to walk down the stairs.

"Hey, What about me"

Cyborg turned around to see Raven giving him an annoyed look. "What you wanna go, usually you stay inside and read or meditate or whatever."

Raven looked down at her shoes because she was nervous beyond belief, (Raven had never wore a bathing suit. Even though she does ware a leotard all the time, she felt nervous about warring a bathing suit, in front of Beast Boy) "Well, this time I feel like swimming. Ok?"

"Well sure… I guess… ok" Cyborg was surprised Raven actually 'wanted' to go swimming. "_Even if she goes outside she 'coaches' when we play sports"_

Beast Boy looked over at the nervous girl beside him, and saw she was twiddling her fingers. "You do something physical?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I've never seen you in the gym at all."

Raven, when from being nervous about being in a swimsuit to full out annoyed, (but still managed to keep her cool). "That's because I tend to rely on my Asurathian powers ok! And, I need to meditate, so… I don't get much time to 'work out'" Raven lost her angry tone of voice halfway through her 'speech', because she started to wonder why she didn't work out at all. _"Starfire does… heck, she's pretty much stronger than Cyborg, so why can't I"._

"You know, you two get along all well, but…" Beast Boy and Raven stop their argument and turned their heads towards the metal man leaning on the doorway. "…you to fight so much…" Cyborg narrowed his eye at the two in front of him, and put on a big grin. "… it's like your married!" Cyborg laughed at the two embarrassed teens in front of him (Cyborg laughing so hard he didn't realize that they were actually embarrassed) "Oh man there a scary thought, HA HA!"

Raven tried to remain cool but Cyborg's 'joke made her heart skip. "Not funny…"

"Ya dude, gross!" Beast Boy glanced over at the slightly hurt violet haired woman beside him and gave her one of his trade mark grins. Raven took this as a hint that he just lied through his teeth.

Raven smiled and took this as a opportunity to have a bit of fun. "Please this is Beast Boy were talking about, not exactly my type, now huh?"

"Whatever you two, see ya at lunch". With that, Cyborg turned and closed the door behind him.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at Raven, and gave her a pout. "Oh… that hurt"

"Hey, 'Ya dude, gross'?" Raven crossed her arms, and gave Beast Boy a death glare.

Beast Boy cowered under her glare as she walked closer ever so slowly. "He, he , he… sorry"

Raven walked right up to beast boy and uncrossed her arms. "Even though it's not obviously clear, you are my type" Raven though her arms around beast boy neck and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

As Raven drew away from her 'heavenly embrace' Beast Boy asked a question. "So… you, wanna go to your room, and talk a bit before lunch?"

Raven let go of Beast Boy and made a fist. "You know you're right, I've never really worked out in my life, it was always mental practice. My brother did put me through harsh training, but it was all mental and endurance. So I'm going to go down to the gym and… well, 'work out', ok?"

Beast Boy slightly nodded his head. "Yeah, alright… hey you don't wanna be scrawny the rest of your life? Do ya?" Beast Boy put on his grin and looked at the slightly annoyed telepath in front of him. After a second Beast Boy's Grin disappeared and a sign of confusion appeared. "Wait a sec… you have a brother?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, so?" Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"You never mentioned family" Beast Boy started to walk towards the Door and Raven headed off with him.

"O sorry… I also have a little sister and a uncle, both from my mothers side"

"Why do I feel like there is gonna be a whole lot to talk about later?"

"Yeah I guess so… Garfield" with a smirk Raven turned the knob of the door

Beast Boy's face narrowed. "Why do you think I use the Name Beast Boy Instead?"

And with that the two teens walked down the stairs into the tower.

I hoped you like this one. Sorry about the time delay but I kinda got a writer's block but it's gone now. Also sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than my last two, but the next one was originally planed to be this one extended, but I figured it would be to long, anyways look forward to a nice long one (not to long I hope). Also as I side note you may have noticed I stopped doing Beast boy and started doing Beast Boy, reason for this is I checked the official website and saw that that was how it is written. So Stories to be told and a trip to the beach (and possible more he he) on BEAST BOY'S SUFFERING!Ya!


	4. working out and freaking out

Hey I'm back! Thanks to everyone that's giving me good reviews, so thanks a lot (would you believe this is my first time writing any kind of story). Also I would like to say that for my story, unless they have a birthday their all 16 ok? ON WITH THE STORY! P.S. I don't own Teen Titans… if I did Beast Boy and Raven would be going out already. And to anyone who cares… this story won't end any time soon, he he he…

Walking into the brightly lit gym Raven was uneasy.

A savage red headed alien was punching the snot out of a punching bag, suddenly stopped and turned her head towards the door. "Why hello friend Raven" Starfire stared at the odd sight in front of her. Raven was wearing her favorite blue shoes, an old dark violet coloured shorts and a plain black t-shirt that had the word "die" spelt in red on the back, which Raven had found in her closet. "Are you here also to do the 'lifting of weights and other forms of strength'?"

Looking around at the various equipment that she had never used before, raven noticed that Starfire wasn't in her usual purple boots, mini skirt, midriff top or her various grey plastic braces (N/A are they some kind of metal?). But, was wearing white tennis shoes, a pair of purple skin tight stretch shorts, and a pink tube top. _"Can't she ever wear anything that's not so, reveling" _"Uh ya… I guess"

Starfire ran up to Raven and grabbed her hands in her own, and started to hop up and down. "This is wonderful, now you won't be so clarged!"

"Clarged?"

"Oh… uh I believe on this planet your condition is called 'being wimpy', it is so wonderful that you have decided to change" Leaving Raven in a confused and depressed Starfire hovered over to various pieces of equipment. "Leg press… no, pull ups… no"

"_Does everyone in this building think I'm a... wimp?"_

"Aw, yes here! This is perfect"

Looking up at Starfire she noticed she was hopping beside a bench press. _"She probably breaths sugar" _"Why is that 'sooo' perfect?" Raven walked over to the bench press she remembers, that her brother used something shaped like this to train. (N/A don't worry all family members will be explained soon enough)

"It is so perfect because…" Starfire just hovered in one spot tapping her chin with her right pointer finger. "Because the boys use this machine 'to pump iron' with it, and since iron is a strong substance on this planet, it makes perfect reasoning for this machine to create strongness"

After Starfire's 'amazing speech, Raven just stared at the happy floating red head. "So.., what do I do?" Raven crossed her arms and sat on a nearby bench._ "Why am I starting, to think that this was a bad idea?"_

Starfire lay down on the bench, and griped the bars with her hands. "It is important to have you legs hanging over the side of the bench, and to have you hands equally spaced on the bar."

"_Is all she knows how to speak properly, is gym equipment?" _Raven rolled her eyes and quickly lost interest in what Starfire was doing. (She would rather meditate, or go get a cup of tea and curl up with a book, or even find beast boy… and…" Raven's mischievous grin was interrupted by an irritated alien.

"Raven, are you paying any attention at all?" Starfire was sitting up on the bench and stared impatiently with her arms crossed.

Rubbing the back of her head with her hand (and a little blushed), Raven replied to Starfire's annoyed question. "Huh?... Oh sorry. I'm watching" _"what the heck was that thought from?"_

"Here is how you do it." Starfire with ease lifted the weights and placed them back down. "Breath out while you lift, straight up, and breath in while you let it come down.(N/A I had weight lifting in gym for two weeks, so I know what I'm talking about… or what Starfire is talking about… READ THE STORY!)

As Raven watched Starfire get of the bench press, and motion that it was her turn now, Raven sat down and glanced around the room. _"The only time I remember being in here, was trying to lift four 20kg weights in the air with my powers, and move them in different circles around my head." _As Raven thought this, she was sure she saw two people ducking by the window of the gym, and a scream, but quickly brushed it off.

"Are you paying attention at all? You are such a Gorfaxi!" Starfire rolled her eyes and sighed deeply

/ABOUT TWO MINUTES AGO/

Beast boy was walking down the hallway, from his room where he had tried to catch some sleep, but to no avail, when he stopped in the middle of the hallway and remembered that the gym was only around the corner. "I wonder if Raven's arms fell of yet?" with a chuckle Beast boy turned around the corner to see Robin looking into the gym from behind the wall (so only the side of his eyes could be seen from inside). With a mischievous grin Beast Boy slowly walked up to the peeping tom. Beast Boy slapped his hand onto Robin's shoulder. "Hey what you looking at bird boy"

"Ahhh!" Robin grabbed Beast Boy's collar and pulled him down below the window (also hopping no one herd him yell). What are you going here?

Beast boy put on one of his favorite trademark grins and shrugged his shoulders in a totally-not-so- innocent-fashion. "What? Can't I walk down the hallway to say hi to my friend?" Beast boy narrowed his eyes at the masked teen sitting beside him. "So what are 'you' doing here? Hmmmm?"

Robin was blushing (you could still tell even though he had his mask on.) "Well…"

"Ok let's see then" Beast Boy lifted his head so that he was looking at the inside of the gym and saw the two girls arguing.

"Hey wait!" too late, Beast Boy sat back down and smiled to himself.

"Robin you have good taste" Robin by know was blushing so fiercely that is seemed he may throw his cape over his head. "She's not from this planet, she's as innocent as they get, and… she doesn't mind wearing skin tight stretch shorts, and tube tops". Beast Boy lifted his hands up to the ceiling, and talked in one of those, blessed-healer-from-god-kind-of-voice "Oh the lord has sent you a holy babe. Treasure it always" Beast boy put down his hands and crossed them on his chest.

Robin looked like he was going to explode from all the blood buildup in his head. "W-w-what are t-talking about?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, and gave the overly embarrassed teen a half serious look. "Oh come on. If you crush for her was any more apparent I could take a picture of it."

"Well… well…" Robin crossed his legs and arms and had a very nervous look on his face.

"For crying out loud, just ask her out already" Beast Boy know was starting to get up to head towards the kitchen (possibly to get a cup of herbal tea)

Robin snapped and stood up facing Beast Boy. "I'LL DO IT WHEN I WANT TO, OK?"

Beast Boy just stared at robbing and gave him a confused look

Both of the boys were caught of guard when they herd a familiar voice. "What in the name of Xabon are you yelling for?"

/GOJNG BACK TO WERE WE LAST LEFT OF/

Raven really wanted to get out of here and do 'anything'. Absolutely anything, if it was playing those stupid games with Cyborg. Going over some of Robin's case files and helping him find Cinderblock's location. Or even spending some time with Beast Boy, actually that's what she wanted to do anyway, tell him about her past, maybe listen to what his life was like growing up… maybe even making out with him. Raven's eyes went wide. _"What the heck is going on in my head?"_

"Raven, are you going to try or not?" Starfire was getting impatient with Raven, (Starfire usually got irritated with Raven when she got stuck up, grumpy, unemotional, uncaring, or just plain not wanting to try anything new. Even though the rest of the time the two girls got along pretty much like sisters, very different sisters.)

Raven gave Starfire one of her patented 'don't really care looks'. "You know I don't need to work out at all"

"What? But you have never done any of the lifting of the weights" Starfire was obviously confused.

Raven got up and headed for the door but turned her head to see Starfire hovering in one spot holding her hands together in that, oh so innocent way. "Well I may not be that strong physically, but I was trained in Azurath combat"

Starfire silently glided towards were Raven was standing and landed next to her and walked with her towards the door. "I know Very little about Azurath, mostly because either your planet is at war with itself, or keeps mostly to itself, but what is this Azurath combat?"

Raven grabbed the door knob. "Well, it teaches and Azurathain to use their spiritual powers to increase their fighting ability, this technique is mostly used by healers and mystics" raven started to turn the knob.

"Oh I see… wait are you a mystic then?" Starfire was sure she could hear someone talking.

"Yes" Raven opened the door and walked into the hallway with Starfire, and with a eyebrow raised, turned her head to see Beast Boy and Robin standing up facing each other.

"I'LL DO IT WHEN I WANT TO, OK?"

Starfire Saw that Robin was angry and wanted the fight to stop. "What in the name of Xabon are you yelling for?"

The four teens just stood in the hallway for about five seconds, before a still quit nervous Robin spoke up

"Um, um, uh, hi Starfire, how's it going?" Robin was trying his hardest to act cool, but in a few minute he would probably lose it.

"I am feeling fine. But what was the yelling for?" Starfire crossed her arms and gave Robin a confused look.

Raven walked up to the teenage boys and pointed her finger at them. "And what were you two doing out here anyways?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back off his head, and figured since he didn't do anything wrong he should be fine. "Well I was just minding my own business, when I walked down this hall and saw Robin, and figured, 'Hey why not have a nice talk with my friend', so… bye!" Beast Boy tried to turn and run away but Robin grabbed the back of his shirt.

Robin growled to the green changeling now pulled beside him. "If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me"

Raven was no idiot and by now had figured what the two teens had been doing, but figured Starfire had no clue. "So, let's have it. What were 'you' doing out here, Robin?"

"Well you see… it's like this…" Robin had put on a cracked smile to try and hide his nervousness. Robin was sure that he was going to be fried on the spot when, thanks to being raised by Gotham's best quick thinker, thought up a way out. "Like Beast Boy I was walking down the hallway when I noticed the gym, and figured, 'maybe Cyborg is in here', so I looked inside and that when Beast Boy came in" Robin seemed that he was going to fall down dead any moment.

Starfire nodded her head in approval. "Yes that makes perfect sense"

After seeing Robin letting out a deep sigh of relief, and noticing Raven punching herself in the head, and Starfire asking why she was doing that, Beast Boy decided that know would be a good time for him and Raven to have their talk. "So… uh Raven, wanna go to your room now and talk?"

Raven had turned her attention from the Tamaranian, who was feeling sad by thinking it was her fault that she was hitting herself (it kinda was), to the green changeling. "What?... Oh ya sure. Now would be great."

Both Robin and Starfire stared from Beast Boy to Raven and back again, until Starfire inquired. "Why are you going into the dark room of depression to talk with Raven? Can't you do that in the living room, where by the way it is not dark, or depressing."

Raven figured she should end this conversation quickly. "Because I need to start teaching Beast Boy to control his… 'Other side'"

At the mention of the word 'other side' both Robin and Starfire had concerned looks. Starfire drifted towards Beast Boy and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "Friend Beast Boy… There is something we need to tell you…"

Beast Boy looked over at Raven. "It's ok Raven told me… er, showed me everything"

Robin rubbed the arm that beast boy had kicked the other day (Raven had healed it with her powers but his muscles were still a bit sore). "That's good. Wait, 'showed you'?"

Raven started to walk towards her room and passed the teens. "Something I picked up when I was with, Malchoir" Raven turned her head so that she could see Beast Boy behind her. "Coming?"

"Yup." With a wave Beast Boy caught up with Raven and headed with her towards her room. "See ya two"

Robin called to the two teens down the hall. "See ya at lunch"

/OUTSIDE OF RAVEN'S ROOM/

Raven opened the lock to her door and let Beast Boy go in first (Raven decided that she should lock her door more often, so that certain people don't go snooping into her room). After Raven had entered the room and locked the door behind her, she saw that Beast Boy (Even though he had been in her room a couple of times), was looking at things here and there… almost as if he was admiring her room.

"So you wanna get comfy or something?" Beast Boy took a seat on the floor by the bed. He grabbed a big throw pillow and propped it up behind his back.

"Just one sec." Raven dashed into her private bathroom for a few seconds and came back out again in her normal attire. Raven sat on top of her bed right beside Beast Boy and crossed her arms. "hmmm"

Beast Boy laid back and crossed his arms behind his head. Beast Boy could help but stare at the numerous objects around Ravens room, and wonder what some of them meant. "So are you going to start then?"

Raven slid of off her bed and knelt down beside Beast Boy. "No. It's just that… well… the door is locked… everyone else thinks that we're just talking… sooo"

Beast Boy was somewhat taken back by what Raven was starting to imply, and bolted up strait. "What?"

"Hu?" Just now coming to her senses about what she was going to suggest Raven's eyes went wide. "Oh shit!" _"I should NOT! Be thinking about beast Boy that way… even though…" _"ack" Raven practically jumped up and bolted for her mirror on her nightstand.

Beast Boy was by now was mostly just confused, and was sure he didn't really want to know what was going on in the head of his true love, but figured he should ask what was going on. "What the heck is going on Raven?"

Raven picked up her horned mirror and stared into it. "Sorry Beast Boy but I have to go into my mind. You can just stay here. Just don't touch anything." And in a whirlwind of dark energy she was gone.

/IN RAVEN'S MIND/

Raven awoke in her mind, a place of meditation. She held this place with the most pride… it was her one thing that she could really talk to. As Raven walked around the barren rocky landscape, with dead trees in places, She wondered where her emotions where. Almost as an answer to her question, an a particular annoying voice appeared behind Raven.

"IIIIIIIIIt's Raven!"

Raven had wheeled around to see that it was none other than Happy in her purple cloak. "Oh great, it's you"

"It's me, ya!" Happy started to jump for joy.

"_She is worse than Starfire… and she's a part of me." _Sigh. "Why do you always have to be the first contact?"

"Because it's fun silly" Happy giggled to herself and gave Raven a big smile. "I'll call the others" Happy put her fingers to her mouth and gave out a big whistle. Almost at once every emotion that was in Raven's head seemed to faze into reality.

Raven looked around her and saw that all her emotions were accounted for and that Anger was still in chains. "Well at least Anger is still tied up" Raven gave the four red eyed emotions a hard look.

"Yup, I'm doing a good job keeping this one under control"

"When I get untied you're the first to die Courage!"

"Don't make me put a muzzle on you, now you hear!" Anger was sticking her tongue out at Courage.

"You shouldn't fight. Only love should be in the air." The bright pink robed, Love walked around Courage and Anger, throwing flower petals in the air.

Timid started to cry. "It's probably all my fault."

Raven couldn't take any more. "Shut up! All of you!" At those commands every emotion did as they were told, except anger who kept muttering threats from under her breath. "You all most likely know why I'm here"

Knowledge, with her large framed glasses, walked forward, because except for happy she spoke for the entire group. "Yes we do"

Raven looked down at her shoes. "Well the fact is… I'm having outbursts that have never happened before"

Knowledge refitted her glasses. "Yes and the reason is a new emotion"

Raven looked up in shock, (Raven only thought that she was losing some control because of her new love for Beast Boy). "What?"

Knowledge spoke again. "Yes Raven, a new emotion, and I believe the right one to introduce her is Love."

At the mention of her name Love Ran up to Raven and Gave her a hug. "I love you!"

"Get off me" Raven pushed the annoying emotion away.

"I love Knowledge I love every body!"

"Go to hell!"

"Shut up anger!" Courage smacked Anger on the back of the head, and grabbed Angers cloak and tied it so that it was like a muzzle now.

"If you're done, I would like to know what's going on in my head now" Raven turned her head toward the pink cloaked emotion. "So who is it?"

"That's an easy one" Love pointed over toward Lazy and Impatient (N/A I figured that Impatient is the dark brown cloaked one.) "Look"

Raven stared at Lazy and Impatient, who had their shoulders together to hide someone that was crouching behind them.

"Who are you?" At Raven's command the two emotions separated to show a new emotion than Raven had never seen before. This emotion wore a bright red cloak and had I small grin on her face. The emotion strode past the other staring emotions and walked right up to Raven and put her hands on her hips. "Hi I'm Lust"

"LUST?" Raven was totally blown back by what this new emotion was. "There is NO way I can have lust… like intentions"

"Please. You think about grabbing his ass all the time." Lust rolled her eyes at the embarrassed goth girl.

"No I don't!... well maybe sometimes, but nothing that bad… I mean" Raven started to pull on her cloak with both her hands.

"Hello? I'm an emotion in your head. So you must have certain dirty dreams, about a certain green boy" Lust's grin grew bigger.

"N-n-no I d-don't!" Raven's face was beet red. Even though she knew that Lust was right about her having dreams like that, Raven just couldn't admit it.

"Whatever" Lust just shrugged her shoulder. Lust put her finger on her chin and dreamily looked up over into the abyss of a sky that was Raven's mind. "Although you really need me to get out more"

Raven stopped looking like a nervous wreck, and was staring at her new found emotion, with narrow suspicious eyes. "Why should I express you?" Raven started to look frantic again. "Not that I would ever do those kinds of things"

Lust put her hands on her hips and gave Raven a big grin. "Well if you have to ask… I would like nothing better than to lock the door and get my hands down his pants."

Raven was staring wide eyed and jaw opened at Lust. "LUST!" Raven quickly tried to get her monotone composure but was still quite embarrassed. "No way would I ever do that!"

Raven turned her head from the continually thinking Lust and focused her attention on Courage who had cleared her throat.

"Seriously, all you need to do is grab the bull by the horns! Well technically it will be Beast Boy and it won't be his horns that you grabbing…"

"I think you should dump his ass right know, then we can see him cry!"

"I'm sure Anger is yelling because of something I did…"

Raven couldn't take anymore. "Timid just… aaah. Anger, Courage, SHUT UP!" Raven waved her arm and like the wind, they all disappeared. "I'm outta here"

/BACK IN RAVEN'S ROOM/

Raven opened her eyes to see that she was back in her dark gothic room. With a deep sigh of relief Raven looked around the room for Beast Boy. "That was crazy…" Raven noticed a small green cat sleeping on her bed. Ever so silently Raven tiptoed over to her bed and put her arms up into the air. Raven brought her hands onto her bed with a 'smack' and made the small green cat jump awake so violently that it sprung to the roof were it was clinging on for dear life, with it's fur on end..

The green cat transformed back into Beast Boy (While still on the roof) and fell onto a unsuspecting target. "AAAHH!" Raven yelled as she was trampled.

Beast Boy had fallen onto Raven so that she was lying onto of her bed face down, with a dazed green changeling sprawled across her back. Beast Boy was sure he heard a muffled threat of some sort and sat up to reveal an irritated Raven with a few hairs out of place. "He he he sorry" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly.

Raven rolled over and laid on her back, and blew a hair out of her eyes with the corner of her mouth. "Why did you have to land on top of me" Raven outstretched her hand towards Beast Boy, and gave him a slight death glare (N/A: on the show I love Raven's death glares, yaaaa!)

With a smile Beast Boy helped Raven up, and smoothed her hair out a bit. "Well that's what happens when you disrupt my cat nap like that"

Raven couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Sorry but it was kinda fun"

Beast Boy leaned in and gently kissed raven on the cheek, Raven blushed slightly. (The dark gothic girl had not yet got used to the affection she was now getting on a daily basis.) After Beast Boy leaned back and got a quick look at the embarrassed girl next to him, Beast Boy got up and walked over towards Raven's dresser. When he picked something up from Raven's dresser (Raven could not see because he had his back turned towards her), Beast Boy turned his head to look back at his true love. "So how'd it go?"

Raven saw that Beast Boy had two cups of herbal tea, and took one of them when he sat back down. After raven took a sip from her tea, she laid onto her night stand. "Truthfully, it was like a wrestling match in there" Raven rolled her eyes and wondered if she should tell the green boy next to her about what her emotions think about him, or more importantly what 'she' thinks of him. After shook her head and disproved the idea, Raven figured she should make something up. "Maybe I need to meditate more to control my emotions." Raven rested her chin in her hand.

Beast Boy didn't know much about how raven's powers worked but he new a few things. "Well stuff didn't brake when you expressed your self a little… hey by the way I've noticed that your smiling a whole lot more" Beast Boy gave Raven, a small smile and noticed that she let out a slight giggle. "Heck, your even giggling… 'wait oh no'"

Raven lifted her head and looked slightly nervous at the green changeling next to her. "What?"

Beast Boy looked serious for once, and lifted his pointer finger. "Only one explanation for you being at all emotional… the signs are everywhere" Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the slightly nervous girl. "First of all, you admitting you love me, ha; the raven I know would kill me before she said that, and second you giggling. Only one logical explanation is… you not Raven, but a pathetic android that can't imitate her at all." Beast Boy crossed his arms in triumph.

Raven looked like she was going to strangle him. "Why you…"

Beast Boy uncrossed his arms and grabbed Raven by the shoulders (which by the way, took her totally of guard) "But just to make sure.. I must inspect the 'fake' Raven" Beast Boy put on a big grin and looked mischievously at the irritated goth.

Raven gave Beast Boy a death glare that could have melted right through solid steel. "You've got three seconds"

Beast Boy quickly let go of Raven and rubbed the back of his head (N/A: seriously is that an anime thing or something) "He, he, he just kidding" Beast Boy expression turned back to being serious (for real this time). "But seriously what's up with you being at all emotional, and not breaking anything?"

Raven thought to herself and realized that she never really thought about it. Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Well my brother had his powers mature when he was seventeen, and he was able to show a bit of emotion, but eventually he could express himself freely. But since I'm half daemon, maybe I'm maturing faster."

Beast Boy's mouth was hanging open, after he quickly closed it he grabbed his hair in frustration. "Jeez, there is so much I don't know about you, how about you start ok?"

Raven took another sip from her tea and sat on the floor, Raven grabbed one of her big throw pillows and sat crossed legged. "Get comfy" Beast Boy did the same thing and leaned back against the foot of Raven's bed. Raven let out a sigh and shifted her wait a little, so she could get more comfy. "So let's see where should I start" Raven tapped her chin with her finger and pondered for a moment. "Ok how about from the beginning?"

Beast Boy looked over at the dark beauty beside him, and let out a sigh. "This should be interesting."

Raven rolled her eyes at the long eared teen and started her story. "Well first off all…"

That's chapter four! Sorry for those people who wanted this chapter to be the one where they go to the beach, well next one will be, I promise. I wanted to make this one for laughs, just for fun, and a little bit of seriousness. Sorry for Cyborg fans that feel that I'm keeping him out, I'll fit him in. Stories, the beach, and more, next time on BEAST BOY'S SUFFERING!


	5. a mind is a beutiful thing

Hia I'm back and raring to write! Yeah! 20 reviews! This chapter will be more of a Raven's point of view, but I'll make the next one Beast Boy's view, so sit back and read, I think you'll like this one. PS I don't own Teen Titans because if I did (I've said this before) Beast Boy and Raven would have been going out already. Also I don't own anything related to Batman what so ever, hey who would want to wreck art? And I don't own anything that's in my story… just don't steal my ideas please… you can but only if you do them justice ok? ON WITH THE STORY!

Beast Boy was sitting anxiously in Raven's room, waiting to hear the Gothic's life story.

Raven was sitting cross legged. "Well first off all… I've got to tell ya about how my planet works, ok"

Beast Boy took a sip from his tea and simply nodded.

Raven started her explanation. "My planet is divided into three countries. Each have a slightly different way of doing things. The names of the countries are, Zakul, Zinthos, and Ashkul"

Beast Boy looked puzzled. "Zinthos, isn't that one of those words you say all the time"

Raven took another sip. "Yes, the country was named after one of the great sages."

Beast Boy perked up. "So that's means a long time ago, there were three sages named Azurath, Metrion and Zinthos?"

Raven crossed her arms "Yes, now will you please let me finish?"

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "Fine."

"As I was saying, each country has their ways. For instance, the Zakul government believe that knowledge and the arts of healing are the most important, so a lot of people who live there are Healers and Mystics. Ashkul is almost entirely different. They believe in strengthening the mind and mostly the body, so there are mostly Mystics and Bloodwraths their. Zinthos is a free country basically, so it is a combination of the two beliefs." Raven took another sip of her tea.

Beast Boy scratched the top of his head. "Wait what are Mystics, Healers and Bloodwraths?"

Raven crossed her arms and put on a thinking kind of look. "Well… to put it simply… a Healer is someone who specializes in healing arts and can do a bit of telekinesis. A Mystic is someone who specializes in magic spells and telekinesis and can do a bit of healing."

Beast Boy interrupted the dark Goth. "Wait that means you're a Mystic"

Raven was getting slightly irritated by Beast Boy's constant interruptions. "Yes! Know can you let me talk, or do I have to turn you into a turtle to keep you quiet?"

Beast Boy saw that Raven was giving him a death glare. "Ok..." Beast took another sip from his cup (which he tried really hard to be quiet about)

Raven let out a sigh and continued. "Lastly, a Bloodwrath is someone who has studied a certain dark magic. It specializes in magic that affects the other person. Like throwing them against the wall or just mentally knocking them out. A Bloodwrath can learn some telekinetic powers but cannot learn healing abilities" Raven took another sip from her tea and waited to see if Beast Boy would ask another question. After she saw that he held his tongue she continued. "Well that's the basic about my world… now for my life's story." At the mention of this Raven noticed the green teen next to her get more comfortable. "Well you know that I'm half demon and you saw my father, so obviously my mother was Azurathian."

Beast Boy slid down and slouched a bit. "Figured that much"

Raven started to look a bit depressed. "My mother was a Healer and had already been married"

Beast Boy sat up. "What?"

Raven looked up into Beast Boy's eyes and he saw that a tear had gone down her pale cheek. "My mother was raped and killed by that bastard demon lord!" Raven flung herself at Beast Boy and started to cry.

Beast Boy stroked Raven's violet hair and kissed her forehead "It's ok if you don't wanna talk anymore"

Raven looked up at the caring Beast Boy and sat back up. "No it's okay" Raven wiped her tears with her leotard sleeve (N/A To any one who read the original chapter four I made a mistake, after they go into her room raven gets changed in her bathroom ok? I have changed it also.). "I'll continue"

Beast Boy gave Raven a last reassuring look.

"My mother, Arella, was a servant, for my father, Trigon. At the time she was married to man named Shade, he was a Bloodwrath. They had a son named Bane, he's my big brother. And Shade had a brother named Yurik, he's my uncle. The reason I came to be is quite a horror really…"

Beast Boy laid his hand on Raven's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Hey if you need a shoulder to cry on again… I have two"

Raven smiled back. "Thanks" Raven took another sip from her tea. "I'll go on. Trigon was the ruler of a state in Ashkul, he was a tyrant that slaved his people almost to death, and raged war with legions of demons. My mother and her family lived within the palace, but still lived as slaves. As time went on Trigon watched my mother with evil eyes. Shade was blind with rage with the way Trigon secretly looked at my mother. In one horrible night, Shade attacked Trigon, failed and died. When my mother tried to heal Shade, Trigon took her away. My uncle and my 'half brother' were grief stricken for months on end when my mother didn't return. One day my uncle found her, near death outside the palace, she was tortured and raped and left for dead… for 6 months she was away… that's how long it takes for a demon to be born… she died in his arms, my uncle had to cut open the dead carcass of my mother to get me out…" Raven clenched her cloak in her hands and cried silently. (N/A: the time for a demon to be born I got that idea from another story I had read, just kinda made sense.)

Beast Boy took her into a deep hug. "It's ok… I'm here… you don't have to go on any more"

Raven slowly drew away. "It's ok" Raven again wiped her tears. After a deep breath raven continued. "After I was 'born' my uncle took me and my brother away and fled to the main city of Zinthos were he had some friends there. The rest of my life was pretty normal. Well on Azurath anyways. My brother trained me, but my uncle wanted me to become a mystic."

Beast Boy held his chin in his hand. "I see… wait I remember you saying you had a younger sister… but how can you?"

Raven's expression grew dark. "Yes I do, her name is Sparrow." Raven still saw the look of concern and confusion on Beast Boy's face, and decided to tell him everything. "It was a stormy night, I was six years old, I heard a knock at the door, my uncle Yurik opened the door to find a baby girl wrapped in a blanket. The next day we went to have the baby appraised by the town elder." Raven saw again that Beast Boy was lost about what she was talking about. "A town elder is like the mayor. And having a new born chilled appraised is finding his or hers nature, whether it's a Healer, Mystic, or Bloodwrath" Beast Boy nodded his head slightly. "Anyways we found out that the baby was a Mystic and that her DNA was of the same family group as me 'and' my brother."

Beast Boy closed his eyes in thought and opened them again to see a concerned Raven sitting next to him. "That means the only relative link you and you and your brother have is…"

"My mother…" Raven took another sip from her tea. "We don't know how it could have happened or why. But we accepted her as are own."

Beast Boy got up and sat on Raven's bed and let out a deep sigh. "Well I guess it's my turn"

Raven got up from her spot on the floor and sat on her bed next to Beast Boy. "Hey it can't be much worse than mine." Raven leaned over and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek. Beast Boy stared at Raven for a moment and smiled. "What?"

Beast Boy gently laid his hand on Raven's back and leaned in. "Nothing"

As their lips met Raven almost practically melted in the green teens arms. After Raven pulled away (from lack of oxygen) she realized that both she 'and' Beast Boy were blushing.

"What" Beast Boy took his arm from her back and laid it across her shoulder. With a smile Beast Boy laid his head on Raven's shoulder. "Am I too romantic for you?"

Raven lifted off Beast Boy's arm and shoved him back wards onto her bed. After Beast Boy lifted himself back up and gave the goth girl a big pout, Raven let out a small giggle. "Sometimes"

Beast Boy took a sip of tea and cleared his throat. "Well my life's story is slightly shorter. I grew up in a foster home in Gotham…"

"Wait you lived in Gotham City?" Raven just remembered the stories Robin would sometimes tell the group about growing up with Batman and the adventures they had.

"Yup. Gotham Wayne Orphanage."

"Wait. Did you ever, actually see Bruce Wayne?" (A while ago Robin accidentally let it slip out who Batman really was during his heroic tales)

"Twice, He seemed quite interested in me though. You know the whole 'green and can transform into any animal' thing" Beast Boy crossed his arms and grinned like he was someone famous. Beast Boy looked at Raven sarcastically. "Now do you think you could stop interrupting 'me'?"

Raven finally realized something. "Wait… how'd did you end up in an orphanage?" Raven saw that Beast Boy was hurt by this question.

"My parents were killed in a car accident. From what I know the car veered off a cliff. I only survived because in a panicked and I changed into a raven, I was only four years old then, so I don't remember much about them."

Raven laid her hand on the changeling's shoulder. "That's so sad... it seems we both have had 'not the best' of childhoods. Did you say that you changed into a raven?"

Beast Boy stared at his glove covered hands. "… The raven… believed by some to be the animal that caries the souls of the dead to the afterlife… and the embodiment of torment and suffering… and revenge" (N/A: or was it the crow… close enough)

(Raven had no idea that Beast Boy could think so deeply.) Raven took her hand of Beast Boys shoulder and fiddled with the clasp of her cloak. _"I always figured he had a happy childhood"_

"Growing up in the orphanage was ok I guess, I got teased 'a lot', as you could guess, I didn't have many friends, except the rats, I transformed and scurried around all day sometimes with them." Beast Boy chuckled and looked over at Raven and gave her a questioning look. "I've got a question though…"

Raven just took a sip of herbal tea and looked at Beast Boy.

"How did you become a Titan anyway?" Beast Boy placed his hands on his knees and leaned forward.

"Well… about a year ago my uncle figured it was time for me to head out, and go to Earth. Earth had been the original place were the Azurathian race came from, we left Earth about three thousand years ago to find solitude from ridicule… like saying we were the devil's offspring, and stuff like that." Raven took another sip of herbal tea. "When I arrived on Earth, the Justice League found me, almost right away and decided to have me live here. I had no objections, the tower was decent, my room needed some serious decorating." Raven looked around her room and remembered that only a year ago it was just a bright grey room. Raven turned her head towards Beast Boy and gave him a questioning look. "What about you. How did you get stuck in this place?"

"Well, believe it or not, about a year ago Bruce Wayne walked up to me and asked me if I would like to join a team of people like me? I said yes of course. Next thing I knew he signed the papers and I arrived here. Oh, and I can remember the warm welcoming you gave me." Beast Boy narrowed his eye at raven.

"Ya well… I thought you were hot the moment I saw you…" Raven's eyes went wide.

Beast Boy let out a small cough. "Well I'm flattered. To be honest I thought you looked pretty good too"

Raven by now was blushing but pushed it away when a question appeared in her mind. "Wait you said that Bruce signed the adoption papers?"

"Ya… well technically… I guess so… I guess that means he's my legal guardian. I never thought about that."

Raven put her arm around beast Boy's neck. "That means… technically… you and Robin are brothers"

After Beast Boy wriggled out of Raven's choking grip, he grinned. "Hey ya… can't wait to tell him… I wonder if I'm the elder brother."

Raven stood up and checked the clock. "Almost lunch, let's go" Raven grabbed her cup and opened the door.

Beast Boy grabbed his cup also and followed the dark gothic teen. "I wonder what's for lunch?"

/AFTER LUCH INSIDE RAVEN'S ROOM/

"Oh god… what to wear!" Raven was franticly searching her drawers for anything that she could wear, anything! After about 10 minutes (and a huge pile of clothes on the floor) Raven remembered something and dashes to her closet and started to ruffle though it._ "I know it's here somewhere…"_ Raven's eyes lit up and a book flew out from her shelf. "I knew I had this!"Sheheld up a plain violet two piece bikini, that Starfire had picked up from the mall one day. After a few minutes Raven was standing in front of her full length mirror by her book shelf, turning this way and that. "I feel half naked…" Raven had to admit she did seem pretty descent looking, in her bikini. "Well, girls all the time wear this… I bet Starfire would wear something like this as casual wear… I wonder if Beast Boy would like it… I wonder what he's wearing." Raven shook her head and 'tried' desperately to get her attention, back on her battle between doing this or chickening out. Raven turned side ways and looked at herself in the mirror "kinda makes my boobs stick out…"

Raven jumped a little when she herd a knock at her door. "Hey Raven, you ready or what" Raven realized that it was Beast Boy and that… he was opening her door!

Raven ran to her door and slam shut the inch that had opened. "Hey I'm changing in here, you mind?"

Raven didn't know that Beast Boy was standing outside her door grinning. "Well… we wouldn't want any embarrassing mishaps happening now, would we?"

Raven rushed to put on her leotard and get her other things on as fast as she could (Raven just kept her bathing suit on underneath). Raven opened the door (slightly out of breath) and saw Beast Boy tapping his foot on the floor. "Ok I'm ready"

Raven tried her best to put on her usual monotone face and tone, but Beast Boy could see she had hurried. "Well it seems that the 'dark princess' really wants to go"

Raven gave Beast Boy I tiered look and turned to head for the living room were the rest waited for the two. "Please stop calling me that"

"He he he, whatever you say" Beast Boy dashed by Raven and pinched her butt.

"Hey!" Raven grabbed her ass in surprise and anger. _"He is so dead!"_

"That was for feeling me up yesterday!" Beast Boy ran and disappeared behind the corner.

Raven gathered herself and let out a deep sigh. _"Fair enough"_ "but he didn't have to do it so hard…"

"I'll do it lighter next time!..." beast Boy's laughing voice could be heard at a distance

"Crap…"

/AT THE BEACH/

(N/A: First of all. Let's just say that they used the underground road that leads to the docks to get from the tower ok?) It was a warm and sunny day; the water was somewhat cold because of the seasons changing. People were running, laughing, playing and having a great time; except one nervous Goth.

"Why did I do this?" Raven walked out of the change room holding a bag containing her change of clothes.

Beast Boy walked out of a changing room in a pair of green swim trunks (and did not have is thin grey gloves on), and noticed raven and rushed up to her. After having a quick look at the surprisingly 'extremely' hot raven in front of him, Beast Boy realized that Raven was giving him the stop-staring-will-ya look. "Wow Raven… you look, wow!"

"_Well it grabbed his attention" _"Beast Boy looks sooo hot in that…"

Beast Boy put on one of his trade mark grins. "Well thank you"

Raven's jaw dropped after she realized that she said that out loud. "Uh… uh…"

Beast Boy waved a hand at the totally embarrassed goth in front of him. "It's ok… you look pretty hot too" Beast Boy left the speechless teen and headed over to were Cyborg had already set up the blanket and other things (N/A: He's a robot… you honestly think he needs a bathing suit?). "Yo what up Cy man?"

Cyborg looked up from an ant that was trying to make its way the cooler and high-fived the green teen. (N/A: I love it, it rimes YA!). " Hey… you know were Robin and Starfire are"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "Nope"

"Yeah! The Glorious beach of swimming and other happy activity's"

"Uh… Starfire nice bathing suit"

Raven snapped out of her daze to see Robin in his red swim trunks (with his mask still on by the way), admiring a predictable sight. Starfire didn't know what exactly to wear to the beach, so she wore a string bikini top (it looked like her 'valuables' would pop out any moment) and a thong. Raven dumped her face into her palm. "My god…"

Starfire walked over to the water and noticed Robin (and a few other boys) taking a good look. "Why is everyone starring? Isn't this formal wear for swimming?"

Robin shook his head up and down. "Y-yes…"

Raven walked over to the beach blanket and sat down with her legs pressed against her chest. She noticed that Beast Boy was also looking in the direction of the 'skimpily dressed' alien and felt a little hurt.

Beast Boy noticed that Raven was looking at her toes and wriggling them, and looked a little down. "Hey you look way better."

Raven let out a slight smile. "Thanks" Raven relaxed a little and stretched her legs out and leaned back against her hands.

"_So incredibly hot!... hu?"_ Beast Boy saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Raven… what's that?"

Raven knew what he saw. And turned so she would face Beast Boy more. "What…"

Beast Boy now had a concerned look on his face. "Raven what was that on your back?... It looked like scars… did I?"

"No… you didn't…" Raven turned around to show Beast Boy five small scars in different locations on her pale back. "…Azurathian training is very… enduring…"

Beast Boy reached with his fingers and lightly touched the scar that was the biggest. Raven flinched at his touch and he drew away. "Did you're brother?"

"Yes" Raven replied blankly. Raven looked up at Beast Boy and smiled lightly. "Thanks for caring… but on Azurath, scars are a common thing from training."

"Well…ok" Beast Boy smiled.

Raven got up. "I'm going to go for a swim…wanna come?"

Beast Boy looked over to Cyborg (who currently had his ear phones on, so he didn't hear a word that the two teens said). "Ya just a sec"

Raven shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Sure… whatever"

Beast Boy had an idea worth trying, but could not help but stare for a moment. _"Nice tushie" _Beast Boy tapped the metal man's shoulder.

Cyborg took of his head phones and turned of his walkman. "Yo, what?"

Beast Boy but on a grin. "I've got an idea…"

Raven's feet were digging themselves into the sand, as wave after wave went over them. Raven crossed her arms and watched a small crab scurry in front of her "Kinda cold… but that's ok… I should try and start being more active…" Raven looked up and saw Starfire and Robin swimming around, of course Robin was underwater a whole lot more than Starfire was. Just then Raven heard a loud voice behind her and turned her head to see who it was.

"Heads!" Cyborg had in his hand a small green turtle and was about to throw it into the ocean like a foot ball. With a giant swing, Cyborg sent the small turtle high over head.

Raven saw the turtle fly over head and figured this can't be good.

The small green turtle had gone about 100 feet out over the water when it quickly changed into a blue whale (that was green) and plummeted like a meteor into the sea.

Robin went up for air just to see a giant tidal wave heading for him. "AAAAHHHHH!"

Raven just stood there, facing the wave as it came, still with her arms crossed.

"SSSSSPLASH!"

After the water resided, Beast Boy surfaced to see everyone close by in a daze, about what had just happened. "Worlds greatest cannon ball, baby!"

Raven stood there at the water's edge (still with her arms crossed) and spit out some water. "I would get wet eventually… now I'll just have to drown him…" Raven's grin disappeared when she heard a high pitch screech.

"EEEEEEEK!" Starfire was trying to cover herself with her arms and searching the water for something 'important'. "Help… my top fell off!"

After Robin snapped out of his trance he tried to 'act' like his attention was to finding Starfire's top.

Beast Boy walked out on to shore to see Raven giving him a irritated look. "What?" Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders.

"You had to do that, didn't you?...Hey what's that behind your back?" Raven was trying to get behind the green changeling's back to see what he was hiding. Raven reached around Beast Boy and grabbed what he had. "You sick brat you…" Raven was holding up Starfire's top. "You probably took this off her didn't you?" If this was a cartoon (N/A: no, that would be impossible now right?...) Raven would have fire coming from her eyes.

Beast Boy franticly waved his arms in the air. "No, no, no, not like that" Beast Boy gave Raven a grin, but that didn't make her less angry with him. "I was going to give it to her in a minute, just wanna see what Robin would do… and I found it in the water ok!"

Raven looked over towards Robin, and saw that he just kept searching in the same place over in over, obviously not having the finding of Starfire's bikini top, high on his list of things to do. "Guy's are such pigs"

Beast Boy gave Raven a cold stare. "Hey"

Raven rolled her eyes and waded into the water. "You… somewhat" Raven walked up to Starfire in the shallow water, and handed her top back.

"Oh thank you friend Raven" Starfire bent down into the water to put her top back on. Raven put herself between the alien redhead and the masked teenager and gave him one of those you're-such-a-pig looks. Robin gave the dark girl a nervous look and headed off for land. "There!" Starfire turned towards Raven and smiled. "Oh thank you Raven for finding my top!"

"Actually it was Beast Boy who found it" And with that Raven dove into the water and swam off.

Beast Boy sat in the sand making a sand castle when a familiar voice appeared behind him. "Beast Boy what are you doing?"

Beast Boy turned his head to see that it was Robin. "Well if you must ask… I'm making a… fortress of solitude" Beast Boy morphed into a small crab and scurried inside his master piece.

Robin nudged the sand castle with his foot and the whole thing came crashing down on the small green crab.

Beast Boy popped out of the sand in his normal form and gave Robin an irritated look. "Hey what was that for?"

"For fun" Robin walked into the ocean to join Starfire and raven who at the time were seeing who could swim the fastest.

/A COUPLE HOURS LATER/

After a long day of swimming and playing some volley ball (Raven actually tried but wasn't very good at it and got a ball in the face) The Titans were getting a bit hungry. The group was all sitting on the beach blanket surrounding a cooler of stuff and goodies that Cyborg had brought. Cyborg opened the lid and gave Starfire a blank look. "Starfire…"

Starfire sat there with a questioning look. "What is it friend Cyborg?"

"What the heck is that worm doing in the cooler!" Cyborg opened the lid more to reveal Silkie swimming around in the melted ice, plus all the food was gone.

"Silkie!" Starfire snatched the wriggling worm out of the cooler and gave it a big hug.

Beast Boy leaned his head backwards in disappointment. "Now what will we do for food?"

Raven pointed behind her. "Why don't we just go to the snack hut over there?"

All the Titans looked at each other and answered in unison, "Ok!"

/IN THE SNACK HUT/

As soon as the titans entered the snack hut (Raven first, to Robin's obvious disappointment, told Starfire to wrap a blanket around her waist, she said it was embarrassing to be seen with her) was bombarded by fans and other on lookers.

Starfire had guys practically drooling over her, and they were using cheesy pick up lines too. "Um, I am not an angel and I believe you are still alive"

About 10 girls grabbed Robin away and were asking if he would go out with them. "Na no thanks… but, I would happy to sign some autographs" Robin put on a big smile that made two girls (that had on the exact 'I love Robin' shirts on) scream.

Cyborg had a couple of techno heads ask him a few question about his circuitry. Like "Dude, how did you isolate the charge flux between the electronic syndromes" and "Wait, that can't be an original graviton, can it!" (N/A: Obviously I just made stuff up…)

Raven just took a seat and ignored a few looks she was getting (since no one ever saw her in anything other than a leotard and a cloak, so this happening, was no surprise. As some guy that had way too much gel in his hair walked up to her she just shoot I'm a scary look. The guy just turned around and went back to talk with his friends. Raven let out a long sigh and wondered were a certain Beast Boy could be.

"Ladies, ladies, there is enough Beast Boy to go around, ok?"

Raven bolted up from her chair and steamed over to where Beast Boy was in a corner with five blondes giggling around him. "Get away from him, you fucking blondes!" (N/A: I have nothing against blondes, I just remembered the whole kitten episode)

Beast Boy strained his neck past the heads to see Raven fuming, and gave her a look that told her to calm down.

One of the girls stuck out her tongue. "EWWWW isn't that the goth girl"

Another gave Raven a dirty look. "Ya what's your deal?"

The first girl giggled to herself. "Hey maybe the goth girl has a thing for Beast Boy?"

Raven looked nervous for a second but quickly gained her composer. "Not likely. I just can't stand the sight of one of my friends being eaten alive by wolves, like you five" Raven crossed her arms and gave the group of girls a dark look.

One of the other girls spoke up. "Fine, there are other hunks at the beach, come on girls."

After the group of girls were gone Beast Boy gave Raven a serious look. "You can't be doing that, you know."

Raven took her seat and Beast Boy followed. "I know, I know, I don't want anybody to know either ok. But seeing you there, all happy with girls around, well, I got jealous."

Raven looked kinda depressed, so Beast Boy laid his hand on the dark beauty's shoulder and gave her a comforting look. "Look that was all an act ok?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Alright" Raven gave Beast Boy a death glare and he seemed to shrink into his chair. "Just don't be accepting any phone numbers"

Beast Boy let out a nervous laugh and took out a piece of paper and tossed it to Raven. "Funny you should say that."

"Yo, what you talking about?" Cyborg sat down beside Beast Boy at the table and laid down a Salad for Beast Boy and gave Raven a hamburger.

Beast Boy grabbed his fork. "Nothing" Beast Boy popped in some lettuce and munched contently.

"Be right back, I haven't decided what to have. Also Starfire keeps asking if she can have mustard to drink, see ya in a sec." Cyborg got up from his chair and headed for a confused alien red head.

"So…" Raven waved the unfolded piece of paper in the air. "…just acting huh?"

"He, he, yup" Beast Boy snatched the paper from raven's hands and tossed into a nearby trash can.

"I'll let you go on that one" raven took a big bite from her burger.

"Seeing you eat that is kinda weird… not to mention cruel to animals."

Raven swallowed and ignored Beast Boy's save the earth comment. "Why is that?" Raven took another bite.

"Well I usually only see you drink tea or sometimes eat some toast" Beast Boy gave Raven a questioning look. "I always thought you were watching your look or something" the pointy eared teen ate some more salad.

"Nope… Azurathian metabolism changes depending on what the person eats. I could eat burgers regularly and not gain pound, or eat very little and I wouldn't be that hungry. I just don't like stuffing my face all the time, that's all"

Beast Boy had quickly finished his salad and placed his fork on his plate. "That's neat… I guess"

/BACK AT THE TOWER/

After a long day at the beach every body just wanted to lie around the tower except Beast Boy.

Beast Boy walked up to Raven's door and knocked on it. "Raven you in there?" (N/A: by the way everyone has changed back into their usual get ups by now)

"Come in the door's open"

Beast Boy opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw that raven was sitting on her bed reading a scroll in deep thought. "Sorry if you're busy. But I was wondering if we can start on controlling my other side, ok?"

Raven looked up from the scroll and stood up. "Actually that was what I was doing" Raven walked past Beast Boy and gave him a small smile. Raven put the scroll back her shelf and went over to her dresser and picked up her horned hand mirror. "Sit please"

Beast Boy sat cross legged in the middle of the floor and raven took a seat on the floor in front of him. "Why do I have the felling that this is gonna get weird"

"Just relax" Raven held the mirror so that it faced Beast Boy and put her hadn't on the back of it. In a soft voice Raven chanted while Beast Boy, with every word felt like he was imploding on himself. "Myone naga, seryfo TOBINEY!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

/SOMEWHERE/

Raven opened her eyes and saw a truly remarkable sight. To one side as far as the eyes could see was plains of grassy field, and in those fields were animals of every kind imaginable. Kangaroos, elephants, cows, and well everything. Raven turned her eyes to the right to see a tropical jungle that seemed to go on and touch the sky. Inside monkeys could be seen swinging from tree to tree. Behind her was a crystal clear ocean that seemed to go on forever. Dolphins jumping into the air with such grace and pride, that no matter how good you could paint, you could never capture that sight perfectly. Raven strained her neck up and saw that birds of all sizes and shapes were soaring high above. Raven Felt the warm rays given of by the sun, it was just right. A cool breeze drifted through the land seemingly making the grass act like waves in the sea. No matter where she looked Raven saw life, pure, untainted by the human race, life!... Raven felt safe here, in Beast Boy's mind.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Raven just now noticed beast Boy standing beside her in a calm trance like state. "Yes it is, No wonder you're always happy."

"Perfect harmony every where." Beast boy seemed to have an aurora about him, almost like he ruled this land… but worshiped it at the same time.

"What?" raven was slightly curious about how Beast Boy was acting right know.

"The herbivores only eat what they need, and the same goes for the carnivores." Beast Boy looked down and saw a small lizard scurrying up to him. He bent down to rub its back. "Even the herbivores understand this balance and honor it by running away from a carnivore when it is hungry" Almost as if on queue a tiger sprang from the grass and chased after a deer.

Raven looked in horror as the tiger brang its sharp teeth into the neck of the graceful creature and cut its life to an end. Raven gave Beast Boy a slightly sad look.

Beast Boy turned his head and gave Raven a peaceful expression in his eyes. "Do not worry, everything dies, when it is time for something to die nothing can be done, but to except it"

"Beast Boy… you… here, you're so different"

Beast Boy Closed his eyes and loved the feel of the wind going over his face and gave out a light chuckle. "I have dreamt all my life to see a place like this, and now I find out that it has been my mind all along." Beast Boy's face became troubled. "…"

The sun seemed to fade to almost nothing as clouds covered the sky. As the winds disappeared the ocean seemed to stop instantaneously, if raven had not known the life that was in the water a second ago she could have sworn it was just glass now. The grassy plains that harbored such harmony were dying, ceased; all the animals seemed to freeze in one place, staring at the worried couple. The wind was now getting cold. Beast Boy and raven saw the horrified looks on all the creatures faces before them, all of a sudden they ran, every single creature just disappeared into the horizon, from fear.

Raven brung her cloak around her and kept on staring to were practically, an army of animals had once been. "Beast Boy…"

"Yes…."

A deep breathing could be heard behind the two teens. As each breath drifted from behind and brushed against them, they became more horrified to turn around. Slowly the two teens twisted there bodies, to finally see what they had feared the most. The beast.

"So you finally came here hu?" As the giant creature loomed above them, Raven saw that this was not the mindless creature that took hold of Beast Boy weeks ago, but was everything Beast Boy wasn't, cruel.(N/A: please to anyone who has not seen 'Beast within' please find a pic or something of the beast ok?)

Beast Boy's eyes were filled with hate and sadness. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Beast Boy couldn't help himself, 'it', hurt Raven… twice.

The creature cricked its neck in two places with one tilt of its menacing head. "It is quite obvious isn't it?"

Beast Boy put an arm out in front of Raven and steeped in front of her. "No. But I want you out, you were caused unnaturally, you don't belong in my mind."

The creature slowly shook its head. "Actually I have been here all the time. I'm the pure essence of what it means to be an animal. But ever since that little mishap with Adonis, I just got put out of whack, that's all."

Raven stepped so she was again directly beside Beast Boy. "So the balance was shifted, right?"

The creature pointed a finger at Beast Boy. "Hey, she's smart. But I would still like to kill her, you know since the balance has been altered I'm a whole lot more evil, and I don't mind at all really"

Beast Boy eyes widened. "I would never hurt raven… EVER!"

"Ha, but you have, remember, 'Get away from me, BITCH!', ring any bells?"

Raven turned her head to see Beast Boy silently crying. "That was you, not him!"

"Beast Boy and me, we are the same person, same mind, same body. Like you and Anger, right?"

"You leave her alone." Beast Boy had his fists clenched.

The creature laughed maniacally. "So the worm has a back bone hu?"

Beast Boy raised his head so that he was staring right into the eyes of the beast. "Goodbye for now"

The beast was raving mad. "What!"

All went dark.

/BACK IN RAVEN'S ROOM/

Raven blinked wide eyed at Beast Boy who had laid the mirror on the dresser. "How did you do that?"

Beast Boy sat on the floor cross legged. "In your mind, can't you leave when you want to?"

Raven took a seat on the floor next to Beast Boy. "Yes, but all that just happened…"

"I've changed so much…" Beast Boy looked at his glove covered hands.

"What?" _"He has, a bit"_

"Nothing. So how about I try meditating?" Beast Boy gave Raven a slightly nervous smile.

Raven closed her eyes. "First, close your eyes and clear you mind of all thought"

After a few tries Beast Boy had cleared his mind.

"Ok. Azurath, mentrion, zinthos, Azurath, mentrion….

/ABOUT FOUR HOURS LATER/

Raven checked the clock to see that it was about 10:00 o'clock. "Ok that's enough for today"

Beast Boy laid back on the black floor. "Man, how do you do this every day?"

Raven walked over to the door. "Hey you're going to have to do this regularly too you know"

Beast Boy got up and strode over behind raven and laid his head on her shoulder. "Aww come on"

Raven shook her head and opened the door. "Do you want to control 'it' or not?"

"Hey Beast Boy what are you doing with you're head on Raven shoulder?"

Beast Boy quickly lifted his head to see Robin in a pair of red pajama paints with R's all over them and a plain white t-shirt (still had his mask on). "Whoa, hey man"

Raven blushed slightly and Robin saw this. "Beast Boy was so tired from meditating; he almost fell asleep on me as we were walking out".

Robin smiled at Beast Boy. "Well ok, hey you two get you're pajamas on cause were having a pajama movie night"

Beast Boy blushed a bit. "Ok see ya in a bit" Beast Boy dashed down the hall and turned the corner.

Robin stared Raven right in the eye and got a one of his 'interrogating' looks on. "So is meditating all you and Beast Boy did in there?"

Raven blushed fiercely and was to slow on covering her face with her hood. "No!... why would you ask?"

Robin gave the nervous goth a big grin. "No reason" Robin left the stunned dark girl in her doorway and turned around the corner.

Raven let out a deep sigh, and turned around to go into her room. "This secret can't last long…"

/IN THE LIVING ROOM/

Beast Boy walked into the dimly lit Living room, wearing his emerald green bath robe, to see that Starfire and Robin where in their pajamas sitting on the couch together and Cyborg was going through the list to find the right movie to watch (N/A: A thought just occurred, if Cyborg runs on battery's why would he need to eat? He doesn't seem to be 'equipped' to go to the bathroom.)

Robin turned his head to see Beast Boy sit down on the end of the couch. "Hey Beast Boy, why are you wearing a bath robe?"

"Because, I don't have any pajamas. I just sleep in my boxers ok? Besides, this feels kinda cozy." Beast Boy got up to head towards Cyborg to lend a hand in the decision making.

Starfire clapped her hands together. "Then friend Beast Boy. Would you try a pair of my bunny foot covers, they are quite warm" Starfire wiggled her feet off the edge of the couch a bit.

"Nah that's ok, Starfire. K so what movie were you thinking about Cyborg?"

"How about 'The Grinch'"

Beast Boy turned his head to Raven wearing a dark violet robe that seemed to be made of silk. "You would like to watch a comedy?" _"Ok hot meter is rising!"_

Raven took a seat at the end of the couch (right were the long green elf had been sitting). "Sure why not, it's getting into the season soon"

Cyborg found the disk and held it up in triumph. "Here we go!" Cyborg dashed up to the player and inserted the dvd. "Whoops almost forgot. Popcorn!"

Beast Boy walked up to Raven and crossed his arms. "You are in my spot"

Raven gave Beast Boy a monotone look. "The couch is big enough, take the seat next to me then?"

"Fine" Beast Boy plopped down beside the Goth. Beast Boy leaned over and put his head on her shoulder. "Oh thank you for be so caring"

"Get off me!" Raven shoved the green teen off her. Starfire giggled a bit.

"Movie time!" Cyborg cam back with three huge bowls of popcorn. He gave on to Beast Boy and Raven, one to Robin and Starfire, and he kept one for himself. "Let the entertainment begin!"

/ABOUT TWO HOURS (AND THREE BOWL EMPTED) LATER/

(N/A: Even though it is unlikely, if you haven't seen the Grinch before, skip this line) Starfire yawned widely. "It is wonderful that the green person gave back all the presents. But I am as you say manured"

Robin got up and gave Starfire his hand. "That's pooped, Starfire"

Raven got up and turned to head for her room but stopped, (unintentionally, her but was right in front of Beast Boy's face) "Starfire I think I might get you a thesaurus for Christmas this year. Good night" With that Raven disappeared down the hallway.

Beast Boy got up and stretched. "Ya see ya tomorrow" _" one of those picture moments, oh well"_

Raven walked to her door, and was about to open it until she herd a familiar voice. "Hey Raven?" the sleepy titan turned around to see a depressed and nervous Beast Boy.

"What is it?"

"Could I ask you something… in you're room?"

"Fine" Raven opened her door and walked in; after Beast Boy had entered she closed the door and waited for his question a bit impatiently. "So what is it?"

"Umm, Raven…"

"Yes?"

"Could I, just for tonight, sleep with you? I just don't wanna be alone tonight"

Raven was totally! taken back by Beast Boy's question. Two sides were in her head. _"Ask him to leave ASK HIM TO LEAVE! No you have dreamt about this for months!" _"Umm… I guess… sure what ever" Raven walked up to her bed and lifted the sheets. "But I'm still gonna wear this ok?" raven got in on the right side of the bed and stared at the wall in front of her.

"Of course. But this will get kinda hot. So can I just sleep in my boxers?" (N/A: their talking about their robes ok!... sorry I felt like saying that… I get back to writing now)

Raven pulled the sheets closer to her body as she felt the movement of Beast Boy getting into her bed. "Just don't try anything ok!" raven had her body turned away, so the Beast Boy couldn't see her beet red face.

"Wouldn't dream of it" _"Well I dreamt about it before, but I just wanna be with her"_

"_That's a lie"_ "Beast Boy?" Raven turned her head and saw that Beast Boy was already fast asleep. Raven hesitated for a moment but turned around so that she was facing the green teen, and inched her way closer to him. Raven put her left arm around Beast Boys back, and her right one was tucked against her chest. Raven rested her forehead on Beast Boy's chest and fell happily asleep.

Beast Boy opened one eye and smiled to himself, and fell fast asleep.

Man my wrists are killing me! Sorry if this one was a bit of a long one, but I had a few good ideas to put in, all I can say is that, well… just wait for the next chapter, he he he. By the way I had a mistake and know I corrected it, look at the reviews to find out what, thanks Lupine-Spirit, I read it over and that mistake was kinda funny.

NEXT TIME ON BEAST BOY'S SUFFERING!


	6. what a day

Sorry that this chapter took FOREVER! But I hope you like it. Lira W.M. answering you're question 'just made it up'. Also thanks a lot to all the reviews I'm getting, more than forty boya!. And again, I don't own Teen Titans, if I did (this is getting kinda old) Beast Boy and Raven would be dating already! I have changed the story from a romance/humor to a romance/drama because it will get more serious later on, don't worry it will be funny still, if I could I would make this a romance/humor/drama, I would. Also if anybody wonders why I skipped the whole 'tenseness between them stage' you will see that the whole 'tense' atmosphere is not what I'm going for, anyways on with the story! Also I'm trying something different if you notice tell me if it's better than what I used to do.

* * *

Beast Boy felt the soothing, rhythmic breaths brushing against his chest and wondered what it could be. Beast Boy let out a slight groan and slowly opened his right eye to see a beautiful violet haired girl cuddled up to him with her head against his chest. Beast Boy remembered that right before he fell asleep she had cuddled up to him. With a smile Beast Boy lifted up his right hand and gently brushed the gothic beauty violet covered head. Beast Boy whispered to himself. "Man… she is so beautiful"

Raven's eyes blinked open, not really focusing on anything. Raven's eye snapped open wide and lifted her head so her eyes to met a pair of green ones. "Beast Boy!... AAAHHH!" Raven had rolled off the bed taking the blanket with her. With a thump Raven was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling in shock. After a second, Raven mentally slapped herself. "Right…duh"

"Have a nice fall?" Beast Boy sat up with his arms supporting himself up, but this position was not a good one…

Raven lifted her cocooned wrapped body of the floor and rested her head on the edge of the bed and blew a stay strand of hair out of her face. Raven's eyes wandered over to the green teen on her bed. Raven's eyes went wide as tea cups, and in a split second she was on the floor again. "C-c-could you pleeeease, cover up!" As Raven sat on the floor, red faced, facing the wall, and she was sure that Lust was just loving this moment.

Beast Boy was slightly confused and looked down to where Raven's vision had gone to. "Eeeep!" Beast Boy grabbed his bath robe off the floor and wrapped it around himself. And dashed over to Raven's dresser to look at himself in the mirror. _"Morning- manhood-syndrome, god why this today!" _

"_Okay! That was a scary way to start the day"_ Raven stood up and slid the blanket off her, and turned towards the embarrassed Beast Boy Standing by her dresser, with his head turned. "You sick pervert! I can just guess what you were dreaming about!" Raven saw that Beast Boy was trying not to look at her, but kept on glancing back. "What?"

"Um… uh" Beast Boy pointed a finger at her chest.

Raven looked down and horrified to find out, that when she slid the blanket off, she had also undid her robe, and was standing their in her black undies, like some sort of stripper. "AAHHH!" Raven quickly grabbed the ends of her robe and redid the tie. She was just about to yell at Beast Boy, when Fate would have it; a knock came to the door.

Beast Boy looked like he was going to die, right their on the spot. _"Worst possible scenario, room mate finds that you just slept in the same bed as the 'hot goth next door', I am soooooooooo dead"_

Robin had his ear pressed against the goth's room, after a second he drew away. "Hey Raven it's about eleven, and you haven't come out of your room, and are you ok you screamed?"

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder to see the small digital alarm clock confirm what Robin just said.

Raven put her pointer finger up to her lips and spoke up. "Uh… ya I sort of over slept" Raven's eyes went white and before Beast Boy new it he fell into what seemed like a bottomless puddle of darkness floating in the air, and was gone. "And I'm fine"

"Well I'm pretty sure I herd you scream something" Robin had his foot tapping on the carpet and was remembering something.

* * *

Cyborg was trying to beet Robin in Armored Core Nexus when…BOOM! 

"Ha, ha in your face metal man!" Robin grinned mockingly at Cyborg (who by the way did not notice Starfire sit down quietly next to him)

"Oh ya wanna go, I bet if only I could get that grenade launcher arm, I would whoop your sorry ass!" Cyborg looked like he would beet the snot out of the boy wonder.

Starfire clasped her hands together "Friends please do not fight over the exploding robots"

"AAAHH! Starfire don't sneak up on me like that!" Robin was gripping his shirt from having the air scared from his lungs.

"I am sorry, for doing the scaring you, friend Robin, but where are friends Beast Boy and Raven?"

Robin looked at the TV screen to see that Cyborg had already started TV and was watching a documentary of a famous fanfic writer named pory…macatus (N/A: Ha! Had you there didn't I?). "I checked Beast Boy's room and he wasn't there, and raven's room… well I would like to stay away from there if I can help it."

"But Robin the wellbeing of our friends are in danger we must make sure they are ok and then invite them down for lunch, even though it is not lunch yet… we will still partake in lunch since they have missed the first meal of the day!"

"Um ok Starfire I'll go find them." Robin got to stand up until a certain remark, almost cause him to trip over his shoes.

"Hey maybe their making out or something… na never could happen in a million years, funny thought though."

"Gahh!" _"I have figured that they might have something going on, but totally making out… well Raven did act weird when I brought it up as a joke."_

"No I am sure they are good friends, that is all" _"Very good friends, because I caught them in the scene, or is it act?"_

"Anybody home?" Cyborg was waving his hand in front of the young Tamerainian's face.

"Yes were are all home, except friend Beast Boy might by located outside."

Robin ignored Cyborg's and the alien red head's conversation and headed for the hallway in search of his fellow teammates. _"Maybe, just maybe…"_

* * *

Robin had his eyes focused on the ground and looked up to raven in her usual cloak with the hood pulled down standing in her doorway. "Oh! Hey didn't notice you their" 

Raven just kept her monotone voice. "Spaced out for a bit?" Raven closed the door and locked it and leaned back against it.

Robin now remembered why he was up here in the first place. "hey you haven't seen Beast Boy have you?"

Raven crossed her arms. "Ya yesterday why?"

Robin was getting a bit irritated. "No I mean today!"

Raven started to walk down the hall with Robin catching up. "Hey I slept in today remember. Now unless I woke up with that green elf in my bed, I wouldn't have seen him, now hu?" Raven mentally kicked herself but gave no change in her flat expression. _"Wrong thing to say"_

"Um… ok, scary thought. Hey where are you taking me anyways?" Robin ha just noticed that they were not going in the direction of the living room.

"Beast Boys room duh, maybe he turned into a bat and you couldn't find him"

"How did you know I already checked his room?"

The two Titans stopped in front of a door titled 'Beast Boy' "Simple you asked me were Beast Boy was and I had slept in, so you 'most likely' tried there before asking me." Raven turned the handle and opened the door, and no one was inside, but Raven's meditation mirror was lying on the ground.

* * *

"YAAHHOO!- ouch that hurt" beast Boy landed on his floor with a thump and lifted from under him a small bouncy ball. "That was weird fun and creepy, I should get raven to do that more often. But I need to work on my landing." Beast Boy looked around his messy room with a happy look on his face. "Can… not… believe it!" Beast Boy trough his arms up in the air and fall back on a pizza box and just laid there. "I got to sleep in the same bed, as Raven… although it was a pretty humiliating way to start the day" Beast Boy sat up and sniffed his pits. _"Ok got to shower" _Beast Boy sat up and started to head for his private bathroom, until he heard voices coming down the hall. 

"Beast Boys room duh, maybe he turned into a bat and you couldn't find him"

It was Raven! Beast Boy was positive she was leading Robin to him. _"Man what the hell do I do?"_

"How did you know I already checked his room?"

"O crap it is Robin, man he is going to freak if he finds out I slept with her" Beast Boy herd two footsteps stand in front of his door, which meant in about two seconds he was going to be in a very sticky situation. Beast Boy panicked and looked all about the room for anything! Beast Boy's gaze stopped when it fell upon a very familiar mirror. "Wait isn't tha-"

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes to find he was in the middle of a grassy field… this was the exact place he was yesterday. His own mind. "How did I get back here?" 

"Isn't that obvious?"

Beast Boy spun around to see the beast, rightfully named 'Fury', sitting on the grass cross legged in front a of a small table with a chess board on it. "You-"

"Yes me!" The wild animal that Beast Boy had taken the form of once, and almost twice, cackled to himself.

The last time Beast Boy was in his mind he hadn't had a good look at the beast before. Standing at full height Beast boy guessed it would be around 7 feet tall, it had large long arms that fell upon the ground as it sat, it's legs (compared to the rest of the body) were somewhat less bulky in size, it long mane flowed behind it in the wind, it's pointed ears and vicious face, made it look like it should be named fury. "Why am I here?" Beast Boy new that for him (and Raven) to be happy he had to get rid of this thing inside of him… or control it.

"That's easy I wanted to have a simple game of checkers that all" as these words were emitted from the evil mouth, pieces of dark and light green appeared in their respective places.

Beast Boy still stood straight ready for a vicious attack. "What are you talking about… you bastard!"

The creature waved it's clawed hand in front of it's face. "Today I won't try and kill you, ok… I just want to talk."

Aside from the fact that he was in his own mind and not Raven's was weird enough, but the fact that this 'thing' wanted to 'talk' was surprising to say the least. Finally Beast Boy let his guard down (since he new how to leave this place as he wished) and walked over to the chess game set up and sat cross legged. "Fine…"

The beast moved one of his peaces forward and crossed his arms. "O, still a bit sore from yesterday?"

Beast Boy also moved on of his light green pieces forward with a clack. "You won't hurt her" Beast Boy's face was something no body has ever seen before… except a certain blonde haired girl. Pure hatred.

The beast moved another piece forward. "Really I did remember? 'Get away from me, BITCH!' wasn't that what you said?"

Beast Boy moved his first piece forward again. "You said that! Not me!... you hurt her…"

The beast over took Beast Boy's piece with his own. "Yes I did hurt her, and maybe next time I will kill-"

"No… you won't, I will beat you. Raven has been helping me meditate." Beast Boy put another piece forward.

The creature put forward another of his pieces. "When I gain control-"

"You won't! I will beat you!" Beast Boy moved his piece forward again.

The beast took Beast Boy's piece with his own. "Ha! I will peel her skin off when she's still alive."

"No!" Beast Boy slammed another piece forward.

The wild creature over took two of the light colored pieces. "She will, beg to die!"

Beast Boy fell silent and without thinking just put a piece forward by one (even though he could have taken one of the dark green pieces instead). "…no…"

The beast took three pieces in one fell swoop. "Oh yes. And all the while… it will be your face she sees… those eyes."

"Enough!" Beast Boy took on off two of the creature's pieces with his own.

"Oh fighting back are we? It seems I struck a cord. Well it will do you no good, you will still lose this game, and eventually 'I' will win everything"

Beast Boy put his piece forward. "Why?…"

The creature put one of his own pieces forward. "Hmm? Why what? Please do speak. I would like to now what confuses you"

"Why… why… why are you like this!" Beast Boy took three of the dark green pieces.

"I've told you, before, I was balanced, at peace, but ever since the accident. I became, un-balanced" The beast took two of the light green pieces.

Beast Boy stood up from the chess set and stared at even length into the pure white eyes of the beast. "Good bye… and you will never win" As Beast Boy's form seemed to disappear as if was dispersed by the wind, the beast started to chuckle to it's self.

* * *

Beast Boy landed with a thud on a hard carpeted floor, but it wasn't the same carpet as in his room. The confused changeling looked up to see the big screen TV and the large windows. "Hu?" 

"Have fun?"

Beast Boy quickly turned around to see all his 'friends', sitting on the couch with angry looks (even Starfire was unhappy towards the little green elf). Raven's glare struck horror into Beast Boy's soul! (more like scare him half to death). "I said, HAVE FUN!"

"Umm…" Beast Boy figured that everybody was upset with him except Raven, because she was most likely the only one how new what actually happened, and hoped that this was all an act. "I huuu…"

"Friend Beast Boy you do not take other people things without permission, especially something as personal, and 'dangerous, as Raven's things." The alien red head was angry and concerned at the same time. _"I hope he did not get hurt, but he should feel sorry for what he has done."_

"Hey dude, Stars got a point, you now from the last time to not mess with her mirror!" Cyborg shook his head from side to side. "_Beast Boy should no better than to mess with Raven's stuff, heck Starfire has enough common sense not to."_

"Ya and how long did you have it? Since yesterday? What were you thinking!" Robin had one of his 'I'm in charge' kind of looks._ "What reason could he possible have, that won't get him skinned by miss 'all dark and I'm going to kill you if you look at me the wrong way'."_

Raven's stare had not left Beast Boy. _"He probably got sent to his mind by mistake and the mirror probably went with him when I teleported him, so I got to take it easy, heck I love him, I'll just beat him up for show… thats all"_

"Raven I know your going to kill me, but the silence is too much." _"ok good, but what can I say for an excuse." _Beast Boy gulped loudly. _"Nice touch"_

"Fine I'll just quicken your demise. So what were you doing in my HEAD!"_ "Ok keep up the mean look, he actually looks like heel die from fright, not bad."_

"Well you see…"

"Out with it you puny little green freak!"

"Well you see Raven…"

"Yes?" all of the other friend eyes were filled with curiosity (even a little more than anger)

"Well Christmas is coming up fairly soon, and well, I don't know much about you. So I figured I would ask your emotions, but they weren't at all cooperative… and the one in the green cloak kicked me out."

Raven was taken back by the thought about trying to find her a Christmas present, more than how quickly he thought that up. "Um… really?"

"Yes" _"man we have these guys fooled good" _Beast Boy put on the most sincere face he could make.

Raven still looked angry. "But you still should have asked about what I would want, instead of doing something as reckless as that" _"We have them fooled, pretty good"_ "You now how dangerous my mirror can be!"

Starfire shook her head up and down in agreement. "Beast Boy you should apologize to friend Raven, and to all of us. Even though we are very disappointed in what you have done, but we were also very worried. What if you got injured or worse!"

Cyborg put his metallic hand on the Tameranian's shoulder. "Take it easy Star. But Beast Boy you had us worried sick, and Raven was mad as hell. What you have to say for your self, ya green elf?"

Beast Boy knelt on the ground and put his hands together. "Please don't kill me! I'm reeeeeally sorry, and it was stupid, foolish, idiotic, and… not a thing a 'true' friend would do." Beast Boy let his arms drop and stared at the ground.

Raven was impressed at the way Beast Boy was 'fake' apologizing. "Fine I won't kill you today." Raven shot Beast Boy a death glare. "But I catch you with my stuff again and your green slime on the wall…" Raven points her right pointer finger at the quivering Beast Boy. "GOT IT!" As Raven yelled these words a left out cereal box exploded and cheerios were sent into the air.

Beast Boy was actually bowing (like one of those godly worshipers that chant to a giant statue or something). "Yes! Yes, of course"

Robin let out a sigh. "Well now that we tortured Beast Boy lets get some lunch!"

Cyborg, Starfire, and yes even Raven said in unison. "Ya!"

Everybody got up except Beast Boy (who had a blank stare on about what had just happened a few seconds ago). Raven noticed this walked over to him. "You alright?" Raven helped the green teen from the floor.

Beast Boy gave Raven a small grin "Just like that, that it?" Beast Boy's arms were waving in the air and frustration. Beast Boy gave Raven a narrow eyed look, and by now everybody was watching the scene from the kitchen. "Did you guys plan this?" Beast Boy's glare left the love of his life and snatched the innocent looking titans within his staring grasp. "Well!"

Cyborg started to laugh and one of the pancakes he was flipping flew in the air and landed on Starfire head. "Mmmmm, this flat fluffy thing is good!"

"Yo Star your supposed to eat on a plate."

"Hey what about me hu?"

Robin poured himself some orange juice into a mug with a yellow 'R' on it. "Hey don't get angry at us. This was Raven's idea"

Beast Boy dashed over to the kitchen were Raven, (unnoticed by Beast Boy) had started to make herself some tea. "This was your idea!"

Raven dipped her tea bag in the already steaming cup of water. "Yup" Raven shot Beast Boy a small grin. "Hey I could have strangled you, but after I cooled off a bit I figured why not just mess with you a bit?"

Beast Boy, (while still sulking) took a seat next to Starfire who was talking about 'doing the hanging out later' with raven, who didn't seem very interested. Cyborg plopped a couple of pancakes on the changeling's plate, (that Cyborg had laid out before the green elf had sat down). "Hey Cyborg, were these made with tofu eggs?" Beast Boy pointed his gloved finger at his lunch.

Cyborg's face became disappointed but quickly turned to a grin. "Rats though ya wouldn't notice, but ya I did"

Beast Boy grabbed his fork and started to shred apart the stack of green pancakes that Cyborg laid down.

Raven leaned back and saw the disgusting sight of Beast Boy scarfing down tofu pancakes. "Do you think you could possibly be not so rude at the dinner table, heck at least here Starfire eats like she doesn't on Tameran"

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "Fine" Beast Boy morphed into a green alligator and swallowed the small stack of pancakes whole, and morphed back into his 'seems like a human' form. "There, you happy?"

Beast Boy wore one of his trademark grins and gave raven a wink. Raven just shrugged this off and drew her hood up to hide her slight blush. "Almost. I'm going to my room and I don't want to be bothered" Raven got up and picked her tea and small saucer and disappeared down the hallway.

Beast Boy put his plate and fork into the sink and turned for the stairs. "Ya, I'm gonna… go have a nap or something, bye!" and with that Beast Boy dashed down the hallway.

Cyborg finished of his pancakes and turned towards his to friends who were still eating their pancakes. "Hey Robin, Starfire… have noticed anything odd going on between Beast Boy and Raven lately?"

Robin looked over to where Starfire was just whistling to her self trying her best to seem all innocent like, and slapped his fore head. "The last horse finally crosses the finish line."

* * *

Beast Boy was trying to catch up to the dark goth and was running down the hallway heading for her room. As he turns the corner he sees someone totally covered in a blue cloak heading for her door. "Hey Raven wait up!" 

Raven inserts the key into the look and turns her head to see a green boy stopping right next to her. "What is it?"

Beast Boy caught his breath and gave Raven a qiuck kiss on the cheek. When he drew away he saw that raven was blushing slightly, (he could still tell she was even though her hood was drawn up). "For one, that" raven rolled her eyes and opened the lock to her room. "Second, that was some good acting, but were you really angry at first?"

Raven entered her dark room and Beast Boy quickly followed in with her. "No I figure it was an accident and that you got transported into your mind, I just had to think something up to do that wouldn't be out of place." After she closed the door, Raven laid her tea cup on her dresser and held up her horned mirror, and muttered a few words under her breath and lowered it down. "By the way what happened in there? I couldn't get in or you out, I got worried. Oh and I just removed the spell that makes it so this mirror works for you" Raven sat on he bed were Beast Boy made himself comfortable and looked at him worriedly.

Beast Boy laid his hand on Raven's shoulder. " Thanks, and nothing happened, just had a short chat…. anyways I was only in there for about a few minutes."

Raven looked into Beast Boy's eyes slightly confused. "But you were in your mind for about an hour."

Beast Boy held his chin with his gloved hands. "That's weird"

Raven pulled her legs in and got into a lotus position. "So you want to meditate now?" Raven drew her hood down.

Beast Boy got up and stretched a bit. "Na I got to have shower and I feel kinda sleepy."

Raven closed her eyes. "alright but you have to start doing it regularly, see you later… green jeans"

Beast Boy cringed a bit on his way through the doorway "Did Cyborg tell you that one?" Beast Boy let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Yup" Raven herd the green changeling closed the door and head down the hallway. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azertah…"

* * *

Best Boy just walked out of his steaming private bathroom with his bath robe, on when while searching through his draws he found that he had nothing to wear (Really he didn't, draws totally empty). Beast Boy looked over at his shoulder and saw his laundry basket holding three times as much clothes as it was meant to. "Ok, 'today' is laundry day" Beast Boy let out a loud yawn. 'But first I'll grab a quick nap…" Beast Boy climbed on top of his bunk bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to se that she is in the same place as when she had closed them, her room. Raven looked over her shoulder to see that she had been meditating for about an hour and a half already. "That's good enough, for now" Raven sets her feet down on the ground and stands up from her bed. _"Damn… still couldn't figure out that dream of mine… I had it again last night… I'm sure of it"_ Raven shakes her head thinks to herself trying to figure what she could do now. "I could go down stairs and read… or hang out with Beast Boy… OR I could go down to the Café and check what the group is doing today… or I could see what's Beast Boy's doing" Raven slaps herself in the forehead and wears I tired look. _"I've never been in love before, and why can't I get him out of my head?" _Raven walks to her door and puts up her hood."Maybe I can talk to Starfire about his… 'she' ok all people should no what I should do". And if on cue a knock cam to the door right in front of the dark goth's face. 

"Raven are inside you room? I wish to speak with you" Starfire was pressing her pointer fingers together and was completely embarrassed.

Raven let out a sigh and opened the door only so that half her face could be seen.

"Yes Starfire wha-" Raven did not have a chance to finish her sentence because she was shoved backwards into her room, with such force she was waving her arms madly in the air to try and get her balance. "Ahhh!" But she fell back wards onto her bed. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face she stared wide eyed (with her hood down) at the strange sight of a red head Tamerainian girl hopping around her room.

"RAVEN! RAVEN! RAVEN!" Starfire was shaking the scared-out-of-her-mind-beyond-all-reason goth like a rag doll.

Raven got up and shoved the 'way' over nervous ditz away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Starfire quickly sat on the circular bed, and Raven sat her bed also after deciding that Starfire wouldn't flip out again. "Well friend Raven. Me Cyborg, Beast Boy,…and Robin were talking about…" Starfire just realized what she was going to reveal. "Cookies! Yes we were talking about cookies!" Starfire grinned madly and rubbed the back of her head _"I have never been very good, under 'pressure'"_

Raven was giving Starfire a weird look. _"Rrrright, ok that was weird" _"And?"

Starfire calmed herself down but could get rid of the obvious embarrassment on her cheeks. "Well during the conversation, I could help but keep thinking about…"

Raven was now curios (now that she wasn't totally freaked out from a scene which she thought foaming at the mouth would occur) "About what Starfire? What is it?"

Starfire was pressing her pointer fingers together. "I was thinking about… Robin's…"

Raven was now getting a little scared again. "Robin's what?"

Starfire was looking like she would explode any moment. "His… his…" Starfire muttered out something so quite, that even if you had a microphone, you still couldn't here.

Raven bent in closer so she could hear better. "His what?"

Starfire totally went wide eyed as she said this. "His…FLIPERDONG!

Raven, knowing some alien languages, new very well what the alien red head just said. "What?"

Starfire was scratching her head furiously. "Yes! And sometimes I dream of him in… certain ways…"

Raven's jaw looked like it would fall to the ground. "Well uhhh…"

Starfire calmed down and flattened her hair out. "I Know it is very wrong but I believed I should've ask you what to do about it."

Raven was somewhat at a lost for words. Well Starfire… this is a kinda normal thing… to have those kinda thoughts" Raven didn't notice it but her face was slightly red, and Starfire noticed this.

"Oh so that mean you think of Beast Boy's fliperdong and dream about him when he's-"

"AAAHHH! Starfire just shut up!"

Starfire got up quickly. "Oh, okay I shall leave then."

Raven jumped up and grabbed the Tamerainian girl by the elbow. "Wait, I need your help."

Starfire blinked for a moment and a second later was bouncing up and down. "Yay! More of the girl-to-girl' talk!"

Raven's left eyebrow twitched slightly. "What do you do when you can't think of what to do and the though about being with Robin comes to mind?"

Starfire's pointer finger rested upon her orange chin. "Hmmm, I would try and be with him!" Starfire clapped her hands together. "Oh does this mean you and friend Beast Boy are going to partake in 'the hanging out' as well?"

"Yes! No get out of my room you alien freak" Raven opened the door and tossed the red head out and locked the door behind her.

Starfire waved goodbye and flew down the hallway. _"Ok back to the 'scheming'"_

"_Really I think she gets weirder and weirder"_ "Now to find Beast Boy" After a few minutes of walking down the many hallways, Raven stood in front of Beast Boy's door. After knocking on the door repeated times Raven figures he's asleep. Raven walks into the messy room with the lights of but has sunshine coming from the 1:30 sun, and saw Beast Boy sprawled out, sleeping soundly in his bathrobe on his bunk bunk. _"Sure looks peacfull"_

Beast Boy let out a light moan. "Mmmm… taste so good… you're so sweet…"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood beside the green teen sleeping. _"Must be dreaming about non dairy ice-cream"_

Beast Boy smiles in his sleep. "Ya Raven… that's sooo good…" Beast Boy rolls over and mumbles some more in his sleep.

It looked like Raven's eyes would pop out and roll across the floor. "What the hell are you dreaming about you horny little elf!"

Beast Boy's eyes shot opened as he quickly turned around in his sheets. "Raven! Um… uh?"

Raven was not so much as angry as shocked, horrified, and somewhat somewhere down deep pleased. "What were you dreaming about?"

Beast Boy suddenly grew a big grin across his face.

Raven suddenly became very uneasy. "What?..."

Beast Boy sat up and stared at the nervous goth with a bit toothy grin and a look that said you-are-so-dead. "You can't be mad at me"

Raven took a step back. "Wh-why" _"Please Metrion no"_

Beast Boy stood up and crossed his arms. "Because you talk in your sleep to… o Beast Boy that's sooo good!"

Raven eyes went wide as tea cups (N/A I love that expression!) "Shit!" Raven ran to the door totally red in the face until…

"Oh Raven?"

Raven turned her head and wondered why the heck she was not running away about right now.

Beast Boy was hugging himself "YESSSS! OH BEAST BOY YESSSS!"

"AHHHHH!" Raven darted out of the room screaming.

Beast Boy stuck his head out of the door to see raven turn a corner and that the hallway needed some new light fixtures. "Oh that was fun alright" Beast Boy closed his door and after he saw he had no clothes to wear he remembered the mountain of dirty laundry in his laundry basket. "Ok ok fine" with a look of disgust (Beast Boy had tried many times to get one of the other titans to do his laundry many times, but to no avail) Beast Boy heaved up the huge pile of clothes and made his way down the hallway, being careful not to step on the broken class.

* * *

Robin Cyborg and Starfire (well Starfire had something on her mind at the moment) were having a deep discussion at the counter until a familiar green changeling walked in. "Ok so Cyborg will- hey Beast Boy didn't see ya there" Robin tried to act as innocent as possible. 

"Right ok" Beast Boy shifted his hands on the basket for a better hold on the heavy load. "Oh by the way we got a 24-6g"

Cyborg grabbed a dust mop and broom. "Raven went screaming down the hallway and broke all or most of the lights" He let out a deep sigh. "Be right back ya'll" Cyborg walked past Beast Boy with a light grin.

"_Is it just me or am I getting a weird vibe, better watch my self today"_ After a narrow stare at the innocent Red head and boy wonder Beast Boy went across the room and into eh hallway that leaded to the laundry room.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking along the corridors (and a clean up of laundry after tripping on the same tear in the carpet that has been there for a year) Beast Boy opened the door into the laundry room to see raven putting her clothes into a washing machine. 

Raven herd someone come in and looked up and her face went red as a cherry. "Oh… uh… hi, why are you wearing that bath robe still?"

With a slight smack from his basket falling to the floor, Beast Boy hung his arm around raven's neck and kissed her on the cheek. "Because I have no clothes, that's why"

"Hey!" Raven was slightly taken back by the sign of affection and remembered that they were in love.

Beast Boy opened his washing machine and lifted some clothes into it. "What, you forgot or something?"

Raven still hadn't lost her blush. "Yes… wait so you don't have anything on except that bathrobe?"

Beast Boy had a big grin on and looked a bit mischievous. "Yup… hey now ya think about it, some one could easily pull it off…" Beast Boy realized what he said and his eyes went wide and his face went totally red. "No I… I mean…"

Raven blinked a few times (not any more blushing). "Ooookay! Let's just pretend that didn't happen" _"Ok, that was okward… shut up Lust!"_

"Deal" Beast Boy started to put more of his clothes into his washing machine until something caught his eye. Beast Boy's ungloved hand darted into Raven laundry basket and he held with his pointer finger and thumb, a black thong. "Hey I new you wore these!"

"Give that back you perv!" Raven snatched it back and flung it into the wash. Raven glared at Beast Boy and was horrified when he pulled something else out of her basket.

Beast Boy held up what looked like to be a one piece body suit made of lace and was practically see through. "You wear lingerie!"

Raven (like lightning) grabbed her 'delicate' and shoved it into the washer and glared at Beast Boy with glowing white eyes.

Beast Boy was holding his sides and trying to not fall over laughing. "Oh man, you? Lingerie? A thong was one thing but, lingerie! ha ha ha ha!"

Raven used her powers and tossed the green changeling out of the laundry room.

Beast Boy slammed against the wall and looked up to see raven with an evil smile on. "Crap"

"Here you go!" With her dark powers Raven gathered all of beast Boy's clothes, including the ones in the wash and like a torrential river, plastered Beast Boy against the wall with wet and dry clothes. "You can use the laundry room when I'm done" With a slight smile raven locked the door and continued with her wash.

A wet sock fell off Beast Boy's forehead and landed on the rug with a splat. "Oh she's good…"

* * *

Raven walked out of the hallway and into the main living room after teleporting her dry clothes into her room. _"Ok Ok, I love the guy, but does he have to do that all the time?"_

"Ass floss, no way man!"

Raven turned her head towards the couch and saw Beast Boy (still in his bath robe) and Cyborg playing super speed racers, and suddenly had the urge to kill.

"Oh ya, and black ones to" Beast Boy didn't notice a dark figure standing beside him. "So pay up"

Cyborg rammed his hover racer into Beast Boy's and sent him flying. "O alright, twenty buck right?"

"So what are you two talking about?"

The two teens twisted there necks around with horror stricken faces, to meet a pare of very angry whit glowing eyes.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of the tower becoming a war zone, Raven finally cooled off and after Beast Boy had done his wash and gotten dressed he and raven decided to do a bit of reading together 

"Hey this books actually kinda neat"

"I though you would like it"

Raven and Beast Boy were both lazily sitting on the couch reading. Raven was reading one off her favorite horror novels, and Beast Boy was reading a book raven gave him, 'The Hobbit'.

Beast Boy scrunched his face a little. "Well aside from the fact that it gets a bit slow and complicated, I like it."

Raven took a sip from her steaming cup of tea, and continued to get caught up in her book.

Cyborg was making himself a big sandwich until he suddenly stopped spreading the mar grin. "PRINCESSES CALLYFLOWERS, HURRAY!" Cyborg started to run around the room in circles.

Both Beast Boy and Raven were watching this from the safety or the couch crouching.

Robin nudged Starfire in the elbow. "Oh right!" What Starfire said sounded like it was rehearsed, badly. "Oh no, Friend Cyborg is ill, we need to help him"

Robin leaped at the metal man and grabbed his flaying arm. "Come one Starfire let's get him to see Fixit maybe he can help" Robin and Starfire draged the insane robotic man out the door.

Beast Boy puts a book mark in his place and closes his book and lays it on the coffee table. "Hope he'll ok"

Raven gave a small smile to her love. "I'm sure he will be, you didn't have anything to do with this would you?" Raven looked narrowly at the insulted green teen.

Beast Boy pointed to his chest with his thumb. "Hey I'm not that big of a screw up!" Beast Boy got a mischievous look and Morphed into his favorite cute cat form. The small cat scurried over to the dark goth raising an eyebrow leaped onto Raven liking her face.

"Hey stop that! That tickles!" raven was laying on her back and holding her book in one hand and the cat in another.

"_I'm a genius" _Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and was on top of Raven with his hands holding hers back. "Well hello there"

"Bea-hmmf!" Raven was cut off by the pressing of Beast Boy's lips against her own. At first Raven was slightly taken back (and blushing furiously) by Beast Boy's sudden make out plan, but she soon loosened up and was kissing back, not caring about the fact that a few plates were cracking.

"Caught ya in the act!"

Beast Boy tore away from Raven and was horrified to see Robin, Starfire and Cyborg with a big grin across his face.

Raven's eyes looked like they would pop out and start doing the can can with top hats any second. (N/A were theheck did that one come from!)

The three grinning teens quickly made there way towards the totally embarrassed couple that was making out and looked down upon them.

Beast Boy removed his pelvis from Ravens and bolted up straight, and she pushed herself up with her elbows "Hey, what's going on? I thought you were going haywire!"

Cyborg patted Beast Boy's shoulder. "Nope that's was all just a rouse to catch you two in the act"

Robin couldn't hold it in any more and started laughing. "Hey, you to aren't that discreet you know! I mean it was pretty easy to see what was going on after we put two and two together!" Robin continued to laugh.

Starfire bent down and grabbed raven's hands in her own, and smiled furiously. "Raven this wonderful. Now you two can express your self freely!"

Raven had not quite gotten the shock out her system and shook her head to wake up. "But you said you wouldn't tell them."

Starfire stood up straight and started to bounced up and down. "And now you to have to go in!"

Beast Boy noticed that Robin (of course) couldn't take his yes away from Starfire's well…things that bounce up and down.

Raven nearly chocked. "W-what! Y-you mean going o-out r-right?"

Starfire stop bouncing and thought for a sec. She raised her pointer finger up in triumph. "Yes that is what I meant to say"

Beast Boy laid his head on Raven's shoulder (by now Beast Boy was not blushing but Raven was still red). "Don't sound so nervous, so what we go out on a date, that just makes it all official."

Stare clapped her hands together. "Yes it is decided then! You two shall partake in the mating ritual of dating!"

Beast Boy stood up and turned Starfire towards Robin. "Only if you two go out also"

Robin took a step back and bumped into Cyborg. "No were to hide!"

Robin face was seriously red "W-w-what!"

Raven got up from the couch and gripped Starfire's shoulder because she looked like she would fly away any moment. "Come on Starfire now's you chance."

Starfire gulped hard and stood as straight as she could. "ROBIN WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Starfire breathed hard and waited impatiently for Robin reply.

"Uh… yes of course Starfire!" Robin grabbed Starfire into a deep hug.

Cyborg pretend wiped a tear from hi human eye. "Ah so sweet, well have fun you four!"

Beast Boy crossed his arms and had a got-ya-now-look. "What about you hmmm?"

Cyborg looked a bit nervous but still kept' his cool. "Hey I don't have date"

Beast Boy pointed his finger at Cyborg. "What about Jinx! I can hear you talking to her on the phone in your room!" Beast Boy points to his two green long ears. "You think these ears are only for show?"

Cyborg new defeat. "Dang, alright I'll call her."

Something snapped in Robin head. Hey she's the enemy! How could you?"

Cyborg waved his hand in front of his face (N/A I think it' an anime thing) "Hey don't worry. After the whole Titans East ordeal, she Mamoth and Gizmo left and are living downtown somewhere, and are making a decent 'honest' living"

Robin calmed down a bit. "Well alright since she not a criminal anymore" Robin took Starfire hand in his "So shall we go?"

Raven looked over at Beast Boy and couldn't help but ask. "I think the cty will be fine, maybe even glad, of those to dating. But what about us?"

Beast Boy hung his arm around raven neck. "So what who cares?'

Instead of flinging of Beast Boy's arm Raven hung on to it with her right hand. "Ya I guess."

FINALLY! I hope (but seriously doubt it) the next one doesn't take this long. This one was going to be way larger but I choose to stop it here so people won't try and kill me with the longer wait. Ta Ta for now!


	7. the date

I'm back and itchy to write. Thanks again for all the reviews I'm getting there all great, on whith the story. PS I still don't own this rocking show or anything to do with it! concentrates his hardest nope their still not dating! Arg! Again I'm going to try writing a little different, just to see if it looks better. Also I don't own the lyrics for All Star by smash mouth. PSS and I will try and put chapters up faster, but again I seriously doubt it! Ok now read the story my slaves muhahahah!... sorry

* * *

Robin's right leg was being very jittery and he had his arms crossed, he was like this for good reason. _"I still can't believe Cyborg was doing this behind our back" _

The titans had taken the T-car and picked Jinx up at the docks. (N/A underground road! underground road!) In the front of the car was Cyborg and Jinx was in the passenger seat. Robin was sitting right behind Jinx and had Starfire to his left, who by the way looked like she would throw up from nervousness. Raven was sitting behind Starfire and Beast Boy was sitting right beside her on her right. Everybody argued that Beast Boy and raven should be in the middle, because it was most unlikely that Starfire and Robin would make out in the back..

Currently Raven was looking out the window at the numerous shops and noticing that people were already getting ready for the Christmas season, even though it was about a month and half till then (N/A I may have said other wise, but this is what I'm going with ok?). Raven let out a sigh, since this was the second Christmas she has had on earth, she was expecting things to go the same, Beast Boy acts like a fool, more so than usual. Starfire goes Martha Stewart crazy and decorates the tower and bakes a mountain of cookies, the titans usual have to give them away by the buckets. Cyborg goes a bit over board with the lights, last time he nearly blue the entire electrical grid on the city. Robin won't stop wearing the same stupid Santa hat, and trying to make Starfire laugh. And well Raven, she just usually watches and curls up with a good book. But most likely this Christmas will be different. A lot different. _"This time around… I love him…"_

"Hey, what you thinking about?"

Raven turned her head to see Beast Boy with and eyebrow raised and his hands behind his head. "Just thinking"

Beast Boy hung his left arm around raven's neck. "About what sweety?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Nothing, and don't you ever call me that again.

Cyborg looked into his rearview mirror. "No making out in the back seat!"

Beast Boy snapped back. "Shut up tin man" Beast Boy couldn't wait until they got to the mall. "Hey Cyborg how much longer till we get there."

"About four seconds"

"What?"

Cyborg stepped on the brake. "Where here!"

Beast Boy looked out of the window and finally noticed that they were in the mall parking lot. "Oh I see."

Raven undid her seat belt. "Oh burn"

Beast Boy undid his seat belt and stuck his tongue at the pale skinned goth.

Raven stuck her tongue out also, making both of them look very childish.

"Hey what did I say about Making out!"

Raven and Beast Boy yelled in unison. "Shut up Cyborg!"

* * *

The three couples were walking through out the mall making their way to the food court. Oddly the arrangement was the exact same in the car. Jinx was leaning against Cyborg and he had his arm around her. Starfire and Robin were blushing slightly because they were holding hands.

Beast Boy noticed that every body in the mall, since every body new the titans and jinx, were wondering why they were all walking like that. "Hey raven seems like pretty much the entire mall has guessed it all."

Raven turned her monotone face to meet Beast Boy's. "You think?" She to ofcouse noticed that a whole lot of girls and boys, were practically crying, seeing that Robin and Starfire were obviously together. Starfire and Robin being together was one thing, but Cyborg and Jinx together, was another. As for Beast Boy and Raven, they didn't have clue until…

Beast Boy snaked his arm around raven's waist and held her close.

Raven blushed madly, afraid of the on looking eyes they were getting. "What are you doing!"

"Just this." Beast Boy gave Raven a big kiss on the cheek, and swung around with Raven by her side. "She's mine HA ha ha!"

Beast Boy stopped acting like a maniac, but he still got some strange stares from people around him, including his friends in front of him, and Raven was slightly dizzy from the spinning. "Please for the sake of my breakfast, don't do that again" _"And the thing is, I'm crazy about the guy!"_

Cyborg looked aback and shook his head. "Love makes ya do some craaaazy things"

Jinx gave Cyborg a big grin. "'Crazy' things hu?"

Starfire turned her red head towards Robin. "Umm Robin what does Jinx mean, 'crazy' things?" Starfire noticed Robin squeeze her hand a bit.

"W-well S-Starfire it m-m-means" Robin had always been nervous talking about anything like this to Starfire.

Jinx let out a small sigh and turned her head. "It means making out in public Starfire"

Starfire nodded her head slightly. "Oh I see…" Starfire got a mischievous look on her face and her eyes went to the side to meet Robin's. Which by the way, made Robin's face look like a cherry.

Jinx looked up at the metal man that had his big arm around her. "So Cybe poo what you wanna do?"

Raven shuddered.

Robin put on one of his all-around-lets-follow-my-suggestion-and-say-that-it-was-the-best-in-the-world-ok-? (N/A …--) looks. "Hey why don't we all see a movie?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened with glee. "Ya aright!

Raven still had her what ever looks on, but it didn't suit her very well since Beast boy still had his arm around her waist. "What ever!"

Cyborg and Jinx in unison. "Slasher pic! Slasher pic!"

Starfire put up her left hand and extended her pointer finger. "Why don't we all go to the 'I love kitty store' instead"

Everybody gave Starfire weird looks.

"Or we could see a movie"

* * *

Since the movies did not start in twenty minutes, everybody decided to rome the mall a bit and meet back up then. Raven and Beast Boy were walking down the mall when something caught Raven's eye.

"Hey um, Beast Boy, how about we split up and do a little shopping?"

Beast Boy was quite surprised, to say the least, that 'Raven' actually wanted to shop. "You shop? But ok, see you in a bit?"

"Uh… ya sure whatever!" and with that the blue cloaked girl disappeared into the crowd.

"Ok that was slightly weird" Beast Boy figured he would soon find out what was up with his love sooner or later so he walked into a comic store. _"Hey it the new issue of 'Brain dead space aliens'!"_

With the comic in a small plastic bag the green changeling now remembered what he said earlier about what to get Raven for Christmas. Beast Boy took a seat on a wooden bench and watched some guys dance madly on DDRmax. _"Well she doesn't wear any make up… maybe some lingerie? Na probably smack me, I wouldn't get o see it anyways… how about that kinda stuff she likes?"_ As Beast Boy thought this he noticed a shop that had the name 'Dark Recluse' (n/A don't know if that an actual place)

The inside of the store was totally black and the racks were covered with dark clothing af shades of red, black, blue and some green to. Along the walls were decorations like skulls that had candles coming out of the eyes, candles and slogan T-shirts that said go to hell. Beast Boy was quite a bit out of place, and the store clerk new this the moment the green short elf walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here, aren't you Beast Boy, the happy go getter?"

Beast Boy saw that the clerk was wearing dark shades, a heavy black trench coat and slick black hair, seemed to be of his late twenties. "Uh… ya, I'm looking for something"

"If you weren't you would be here" the clerk turned back to his computer which had a fan site on the carving of pumpkins (N/A really I have know idea were that one came from!)

"_Are all goth's like this?" _(N/A NO WERE NOT! Wait I just wrote that so… never mind) "Ok fine, I'm looking for a Christmas present for someone, and I don't now what she likes"

"Who? Raven?"

Beast Boy picked up a skimpy tank top and putted it back on top of the rack figuring it would never happen. "Ya, how'd you guess?"

The clerk rolled his eyes. "My guess she's the 'only' goth girl 'you' would know"

"So can you help me out?"

The clerk got off his stool that he was sitting and came from back behind the counter. "Fine, let's see what we have then"

After a few minutes of browsing Beast Boy picked out a few scented candles and a dark poetry book. "That should be good" Beast Boy looked up from the contents of his bag to see a very startling site, Raven just walked out of a Victorias secret store holding a small shopping bag.

Raven was stiff as a board as she saw Beast Boy looking start at her _"AHHH! That's Beast Boy, hope he didn't see come out of here, why did he just come out of 'Dark Recluse'?" _Ravenslowly to hid the bag behind her back.

"D_id my eyes deceive me or did she just walk out of Victoria's secret store?"_ Beast Boy made his way to the blushing Raven and gave her a big grin. "Hi there"

Raven gulped hard. "Hi Beast Boy, wanna go see if the others are back at the theater?"

"No, just hold one sec!" Beast Boy ran past the embarrassed Raven and to much her horror he went straight into Victoria's Secret.

Beast Boy was practically swept away by the pieces of underwear and such, but he had a mission!

The women leaning on the edge of the counter had blonde hair wore a long blue dress and seemed to be in her early twenties. 'Ummm are lost or… just having a creepy fantasy filled out?"

Beast Boy dashed up to the clerk. "Neither" Beast Boy pointed towards Raven who for some reason was still just standing there with her jaw hanging open. "How often does she come in here?"

"Her?" The clerk thought to herself for a moment, and shrugged her shoulders. "About every week or so. Why?"

"No reason!" Beast Boy dashed out of the store leaving a few curios customers to go back to their shoping.

"_Please strike medown were I stand" _Raven looked like she would die on the spot.

Beast Boy skidded to a halt right in front of her with one of his trademark grins. "Soooo?"

Raven's cheeks reddened. "W-w-what?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "What do you mean 'what?' I never new you were secretly like this, so every week hu? You wearing one right now?"

Raven held herself defensively. "No!"

Beast Boy snaked his arm yet again around Raven's waist. "Come one lets go… you think you could model it when we get back to the tower?"

* * *

Robin was walking down the mal with an over hyper red head hopping beside him. _"Why did I let her into that candy store?"_ Robin stopped when he saw Beast Boy and raven walking his way. Raven had and angry face with her arms crossed and was walking a arms length away from Beast Boy. Beast Boy had a depressed face on, not to mention a red hand mark across it also. "What happen to you?"

Beast Boy looked beside him and Raven raised her nose at him. "Could tell you, but I would most likely get killed, so honor me buy not asking why"

Robin noticed that they had stopped at the food court and motioned for them all to sit down.(N/A hey a moth is on my window!... sorry about hat random thing, I'll let you get back to reading) "Ok fine I won't ask"

Raven tapped her fingers on the table and calmed down quite a bit. "What's with preppy?"

Robin gave Raven a slightly irritated then turned his attention towards Starfire who was bouncing up and down in her seat like a small child, except a small child would not have things bouncing up and down to distract Robin. "Her… oh I accidentally led her into a candy store-"

"THEN INTO STARBUCKS, COFFE LAND AND THE GREAT WORLD OF PEP PILLS!"

Raven was lightly getting scared, and so was Beast Boy.

"My guess is that Starfire got carried away" Robin picked from his utility belt a small watch and checked it.

"You think" Jinx took a seat at the round table they were all sitting at. Cyborg came back with an extra chair. "Ya she's seriously wired"

Robin let out a deep sigh. "You think that's bad, she crashed into a hallmark display and well…. It looked like a scene from a Godzilla movie. Anyways we need to head for the theater, our movies are starting soon."

As soon as he said this Starfire stopped bouncing suddenly and fell asleep with her head slamming onto the table, quiet snores could be herd.

"Uh Starfire are you ok?" Robin shook Starfire shoulder.

Starfire sprang up with her hair swishing and smacking Robin in the face. "Are we going to go to the viewing of movie's now?"

Everybody just let out a sigh and figured that this was one of those 'Starfire moments'.

As every one got up and started to head for the theater Raven turned to Beast Boy. "I just realized when I kiss you I have to tilt my head down slightly" It was true Raven was slightly taller then Beast Boy.

Beast Boy waved his arm in the air. "Of all the time we've known each other, now you say I'm short!"

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven were silently watching Constantine.(N/A IT ROCKS!)Raven was actually surprised that Beast Boy actually wanted to see this movie, but she didn't ask why, she just wanted to be with him.

Beast looked to his right and got an idea, and reached his arm over and tapped Raven's shoulder.

Raven looked to her right and back to Beast Boy. "What?"

"Oh so you want me to leave it then?" Beast hung his arm over her shoulder.

"_That was original"_ Raven smiled to herself and continued to watch the movie with her 'date'.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were in the theater next to raven and Beast Boy, and were watching Ocean's 12.

Starfire was most likely, believe it or not, more nervous than Robin right now. Since on her planet all the marrages were arranged, their were no need for 'dates', and Starfire had no clue what to do. _"Oh what do I do? Do I try and commence the making out, I have seen Beast Boy and raven do it, does not seem to complicated. What are those to doing?"_

Right in front of Starfire there was a guy, most likely around 18 and a girl to his left, probably same age. The guy had his arm around the girl and she was leaning up against him, with her head against the side of his chest.

"_Hmm I shall try that!" _Starfire put her arm on Robin's shoulder; this surprised him 'somewhat', knowing the Tamerainian. Forcefully she pulled him close so his head was against her chest. Starfire smiled to herself proudly.

Robin was going to say something, but he was kinda liking were his head was pressed up against. _"I am the luckiest guy in the world!"

* * *

_

In the theater next to Starfire and Robin I and awkward position, Jinx and Cyborg were just shoveling huge amounts of popcorn into their mouths as they intently watched the blood and gore on Blade III. (N/A Ya lot's of Romance their hu?)

* * *

After the movie everyone decided to get something to eat for dinner and do what ever, until later and head back to the tower, everyone except Jinx who would go back to her apartment.

Beast Boy and raven were holding hands, walking down Downtown Jump City, passing numerous stores, and onlookers.

Raven turned her un-hooded head towards her green love. "Where are you taking me, anyways?"

Beast Boy looked from shop to shop straining his neck. "Oh just a little place I found out that was around here."

Raven was looking around trying to figure what Beast Boy was looking for. All she saw were coffee houses and bookstores. "Were did you get this 'info anyways?"

Beast Boy pressed the button to cross the crosswalk. "Ah just some guy I met online"

Raven walked across the street with Beast Boy in hand. "You now better than to talk to strangers online"

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out.

After a few minutes the odd couple made their way towards the south side of town, and were standing in front of a café that said, 'John's place'. Beast Boy and Raven made their way inside to be greeted by a person that, at this time in particular, she did not wan to talk to.

"Hey Raven!"

Beast Boy saw who had called out her name. It was middle aged man, around his early thirties, he was bald and wore an oversized apron. "Who's that"

Raven pulled up her hood with her left hand, since her right was preoccupied. _"Wait! I better let go of Beast Boy's had before-"_

The man at the counter saw the two holding hands and cupped his hands to his moth. "Hey can I get everyone's attention!"

Everybody in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their heads toward the door.

The man behind the counter pointed to the embarrassed couple, who by the way were still holding hands. "These two are together!… as in love!"

Every body in the room started to laugh and cheer of the joy, and hilarity, of the in love titans.

Raven finally let go of Beast Boy's hand and dumped her face into them. "God I hate you John, so much"

Beast Boy was waving his arms in the air and giving of peace signs. "Go Beast Boy, it's ya birthday!"

Raven took a nearby seat and yanked Beast Boy down by the collar.

After a few minutes everybody calmed down and went back to their conversations, and the guy on stage went on with his poem about his recent ex.

Beast Boy started to take a good look around the room. The room was dimly lit, with candles at the tables. About twenty or so medium tables were arranged in and disorderly fashion. In the back of the room was a stage with a mic and stool, the guy reading poetry was done and was now gone. The walls were panted black and the air smelled heavily smelled of vanilla and other scented candles.

"Hey squirt!"

Raven practically jumped out of her seat as a tall women seeming to bee of her early twenties dressed entirely in black and having a pierced eyebrow, her fashion sense would have gone well with Jinx's, slammed her hands on raven's shoulders. "Jess quite doing that!"

Jess took a seat next to Raven. "So I herd from the back that you have a boy friend. This him?"

Raven was about to answer but Beast Boy cut in. "Ya better believe it"

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Well you were one of the weirdest of the group, figured you would hook up with a freak. Never guest it would have bee Beast Boy of all people, any who I'll leave ya to so you can get back to you're 'date'" As Jess said this she folded her hands to her chin and fluttered her over mascara eye lashes.

"Get out of here!" Raven shoved Jess out of her seat and saw her leave laughing. Raven turned her head towards Beast Boy who was resting his chin on his head looking at her intently. "What?"

Beast Boy leaned back in his chair. "Nothing… she your friend?"

Raven put up her hand for Jess to come back. "Ya when I first arrived here on earth, I felt quite alone, so I came here and made a few friends"

Jess came back wearing a white apron and holding a small note book. "Ya what do you love birds want?"

Raven rolled her eyes "Well have two herbal tea's ok?"

Jess quickly wrote down two R's. "Oh and if you two are interested it's cherokee night, so you can go up if you want?"

Raven waved her hand. "No thanks"

Beast Boy jumped out of his seat. "Come on Raven let's go"

Raven crossed her arms. "Over my dead body"

Beast Boy looked down at the goth girl evilly. "If you don't sing I'll tell… you little secret I found out at the mall"

Raven got up from her seat. "Ok let's go"

After Beast Boy literally dragged raven on stage Jess set up the cherokee machine and Beast Boy was flipping through the selections. After a few seconds Beast Boy made a selection and gripped the mike with both hands.

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me,

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Beast Boy nudged Raven in the side and she sang into her mike with her usual monotone voice, but kept up with the beat, you could tell she was having a bit of fun.

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

Beast Boy though his hand over Raven's shoulder and they both sang the next part.

So much to do

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Beast Boy started to walk in slow circles around Raven.

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

Beast Boy backed away and motioned to Raven.

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

Raven started to swing her hips a bit to the music.

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

Beast Boy side stepped in front of Raven to steal the spot light.

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

The weird rap part turns on and Beast Boy pretends that he's a DJ. Raven used her powers to quickly move Beast Boy to the side.

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play

Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars…

Beast Boy hung his arm around raven's waist and swung back and forth with her.They both sang.

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do  
So much to do so much to see

So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid

And all that glitters is gold

Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that gliters is gold

Beast boy knelt on one knee and gave his hand to Raven, wich caused her to stop singing.

Only shooting starts break the mould

Raven accepted his hand and pulled him up, and she and her goofy date bowed to the cheering fans. The whole place clapped and whistled for their performance.

Beast Boy and Raven headed back to their table and found their steaming teas waiting for them.

Raven sat down to her tea and sipped contently. "Don't know why but this place has the best herbal tea.

"Ah, it ain't no Pepsi but its still good" Beast boy started to sip when he herd a familiar voice behind him and the clicks of a keyboard. Beast Boy twisted his neck around to see a guy that was most likely 16. He had pale skin, close to Raven's actually, he wore black pants and a black T-shirt. He had a black trench coat draped behind his chair. His hair was short and spiked it looked black with a tint of silver.

He turned around when he noticed someone looking at him. "Oh hey Beast Boy didn't now youd be here."

Beast Boy pointed his thumb at the goth. "This is the guy who told me about this place"

Raven strained her neck to one side. "Oh hi. I'm Raven and you are?"

"Of course I know how you are… oh I'm Porymon" (N/A sorry couldn't resist) Porymon bent his head back down to his laptop and continued to type.

Raven turned her head back to Beast Boy and laid her hand on his. "You know I'm kinda glad"

Beast Boy held Raven's hand in is. "Why is that" Beast Boy took a big sip from his herbal tea.

"Were kinda alike me and you… but I was always afraid that you didn't, like me…" Raven seemded somewhat depressed.

Beast Boy gently squeezed her hand. "What? I tried to cheer you up as much as possible, and you though I didn't like you?"

Raven rolled her eyes and drew her hand back . She took a sip of her tea. "I thought one of the others put you up to it"

Beast Boy put his hand on his hips and stuck out his chest. "Nope all me baby!" (N/A that's more like Beast Boy, Porymon's floating hamster floats by and smacks him "get back to work!" "yes right away!")

"Floating hamster, that's stupid…"

Beast Boy turns his head around. "You say something?"

Porymon covers the screen. "He he nope!"

Raven rolls her eyes. "What ever"

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy stayed at the café for hours, with many interruptions from Jess. But decided to head home, since it was around twelve.

Beast Boy yawn as him and Raven entered the tower. "I'm tired"

Raven kissed Beast Boy on the cheek and grinned "But you're sleeping in your own bed this time"

Raven looked around the living room as they stepped down the stairs. "Where's everybody?"

Beast Boy yawned and checked the security. "Says everybody's here" Looks over to Raven. "Probably asleep, I wouldn't mind catching some z's my self.

Raven walked by Beast Boy and did a drive by kissing. "Good night"

Beast Boy stood there for a second then headed for his room. _"She is so wonderful"

* * *

_

"NNOOO!" Beast Boy was kneeling on the floor holding his head. _"Please I don't want this to happen again!"_ Beast Boy's breathing became fast past and short. His eyes started to dilate more. _"I just told her I love her…"

* * *

_

Raven was tossing and turning in her bed. Finally after about the hundredth time of changing positions she got up. "Maybe if I talk with Beast Boy, I might get to sleep?" She grabs her silk robe, ties it and head out of her door.

* * *

Beast Boy was on his side laying on the floor. The 'beast' was coming soon. "Please someone help!" Beast Boy here his door open but at the moment all his strength is going towards holding 'it' in and can't look up.

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy opens one eye to see raven crouching beside him and having her hand on his face, she was worried and scared at the same time. "Help… me…"

"yes I will!" Raven laid her right hand on Beast Boy's forehead and her other on his chest. "Ecrom Omatie Fagro Lorcrossa! Ecrom Omatie Fagro Lorcrossa!"

For a split moment Beast Boy thought he saw a tall figure with flowing long hair, but was snapped back to reality, to see raven out of breath. "What… was… that?" Beast Boy was also of course out of breath.

Raven pushed her self up and held out her hand to help Beast Boy up. "Just one of the spells I learned from Malchoir"

Beast Boy took Raven's hand and pulled himself up. "Hey Raven?"

Raven was heading for the door until she herd a question, and turned around. "Yes what?"

Beast Boy was moving his foot fro side to side. (N/A just for you're amusement the only thing Beast Boy is and was wearing this whole time was his green boxers) "Well can I be with you tonight, I just want to be with you, and if 'it' tries to get out again you can put it back in"

Raven was slightly taken back by this, again, but eventually agreed. "Oh alright but this is the very last time! After tonight you sleep in your own bed got it?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Of course"

* * *

Beast Boy sat on the circular bed, and Raven took a seat next him. "What's wrong"

"Nothing" Beast Boy reached over and laid his hand behind Raven's head and brought her into a deep kiss.

"_well this is somewhat sudden! But… why not?"_ Raven relaxed a bit and alowed Beast Boy lay her on her bed.

Beast Boy pulled raven close to his body so that they practically fitted like a jigsaw. He started to give raven slight kisses down the side of her neck, this caused a few things to blow up in her room.

"_Oh this is nice… what the!" _Raven felt something hard rub against her leg and her eyes went wide as tea cups.

Beast Boy realized what he had just done and quickly rolled off the bed and leaned against it hiding his waist down. "I am so sorry I'm disgusting I now it!"

Raven simply got up and headed for her chest and opened it and started to search through it.

Beast Boy hadn't realized that Raven got up. "Ever since the beast got out certain parts of me have been heightened, like smell hearing and sight. But also it increased a certain animal instinct… to mate"

Raven sat back down on the bed and Beast Boy saw something in her hand. "That's ok Beast Boy come here…"

Beast boy got onto the bed but not before grabbing a pillow and placing it on his lap. "Hey what's' that?"

Raven in her hand was a black neck chocker decorated with many runes. "This is an Azurathian slave collar, it's the same one that was found on my mother… it cancels out an Azurathian's powers. Could you put it one for me I can't"

Beast Boy had now idea were this was going. "Um… sure" Beast Boy reached over and did up the clasp and realized that it actually looked good on her. "Did you say it was found on your mother?"

"Yes it kept back her powers when Trigon… Beast Boy?" Raven's turned her gaze to Beast Boy and her face was almost pleading yet at the same time seducing.

Beast boy was slightly scared. "Y-y-yes?"

Raven grabbed the pillow away from Beast Boy and jumped onto him in a straddling. "Beast Boy I can't control by self anymore" undos strap to cloak and let'sit fall down revealing her in her underwear. Raven bended down so her face is only inches away. "I want you. I need you…"

And the only word Beast Boy could say was. "Oh shit..."

* * *

well there you go! Another chapter, this one was going to be part of chapter six but it would have taken just longer. Bet you can't wait to see what happens the next day hu? Ta ta for now! 


	8. the aftermath

Ok firs of all I'm soooo sorry for the huge delay! You can thank the STUPID! WRITERS BLOCK! shakes head ah well as usual... I don't own Teen Titans... if I did Bird and Beast would date … also before I may have said that Ravens jewel was violet…. Well I've realized that it is actually red and no matter what that little thing will change from now on… just don't feel like redoing the entire story for that little thing…also replying to a few reviews, I will let up on the whole 'goth' stuff… but not by much ON WITH THA STORY!

* * *

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes to come into focus with a pair of two sleeping eye lidded covered pair. He leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly, saying all in barely a second. I love you more than anything in the world and that will never change.

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she remembered the night they just shred together and blushed. "Um... sorry"

Beast Boy was slightly taken back by her apology for making last night basically 'the best night of his life!' "Raven, for what?"

A sheepish look came over the dark beauties face. "Well I came on kinda strong"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Hey I was having trouble keeping myself back as well"

With a grin "Yaw... I noticed" She slided out from the sheets and quickly got her panties and bra on. As she got up she fell back and sat on the bed holing her forehead.

Beast Boy pushed himself up and the sheets slid down to his waist. "Hey what's wrong?" his face was obviously concerned.

Raven laid a hand on the collar around her neck. "After a while the collar makes an Azurathian groggy... could you take it off I can't"

Beast Boy gently unbuckled the strap and removed the collar. "Better?"

Raven nods and rubs her neck. "mmm-hmm" she heads for her bathroom. "Love ya" closes the door.

Beast Boy gets out of bed and ties the sheet around him like a robe. "Ok... where's my boxers?" looks aver at the bookshelf "why did she have to toss them up there?" After a few tries he succeeds in grabbing his undergarments from the top of the bookshelf.

Raven calls from the bathroom brushing her teeth. "I wonder how long it will be until they figure out what we did?"

Pulling on his socks "hey I can just imagine it now" in a Robin kind of tone "How could you two do that? That was very irresponsible" in a more Beast Boy tone of voice" and so on and so on" Finds his pants "Ah there they are"

Brushing her teeth Raven's eyes go wide when she realizes something. She quickly spits into the sink and swings open the door to find Beast Boy about to put his shirt on. "B-b-b-Beast Boy?... did you have a condom on?"

"No why?..." simply put. ()() "oh crap"

Raven started to run around thee room in circles. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

About on the third time around the room... which was in record time by the way. Beast Boy grabbed raven by the shoulders and twisted her around ht face him. "Raven! Even though seeing you running around in you underwear is a 'very' nice sight... PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER!"

Raven was stuttering like a...a ok she was just shuddering, can' think of anything right now. "B-b-But I c-can't get p-p-p-p-p- pregnant!"

Thinking the same thought. "Well... can't you take the morning after pill or something?" Beast Boy was doing his best not to freak out like Raven was doing so well.

Raven was starting to calm down now. Sighs. "Ok... after breakfast..." Looks at the clock which read 10:00 "Ok after brunch I'll go and get it and-" Eyes Beast Boy "a couple condoms as well"

"Oh so we can do that again?" Beast Boy sounded obviously happy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up" Her look became slightly serous and her usual monotone look was again upon her face. "Were kind of young to be doing that anyways... just incase we can't help ourselves ok?"

Putting on his shirt he nods his head in agreement. "Ya I agree.." _"But damn that was the best night of my life!" _He went over to get his shoes when a loud knock was herd at the door.

The two totally froze in there spots as if they were two mischievous raccoons stopping for a moment in a flashlight. Raven acted fast and sended beast boy into his room with a portal and grabbed on her robe and tied around her waist and opened the door an inch see Cyborg at the door with his human eye narrowed. "Um… hello, what do you want?"

Cyborg looked left in right and then back at Raven. "Hey would you know were your boyfriends at? Haven't seen him since…. last night" A mischievous grin appeared on his face and his one eyebrow lifted. He called in a joking voice. "Yo BB ya in there?"

Raven looked like she was either explode from embarrassment or puke from it. "W-what?" She regained her composure and was annoyed. "He may be my boyfriend but were only fucking teenagers!"

Cybrog seemed like he would fall over laughing. "That's what I'm worried about!"

Raven put on one of her not-messing-around-faces-so-don't-give-me-any-bull. "Ok he's most likely at his room so go look elsewhere ok?"

Cyborg waved his hand in front of his face and seemed a bit nervus about upsetting. "Ok enough with the Raven death vision ok? Ya ya I'll keep looking for the over sized bugger… but hey you two were making out with us knowing so…"

"Beet it!" She slammed her door and walked over to her bed and collapsed on top of it. "No one ever told me having a boy friend would be so hard"

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch eating some cereal with soy milk and was watching the news with Starfire.

Cyborg was giving Robin some cooking lessons when Raven walked in with her hood down.

Beast Boy thought this would be a good idea so he did it. "Hey looks like someone slept in hu?"

Starfire looked from the news about a bank robbery to look at Beast Boy. "If I'm not mistaken you just came in about four minutes before she did."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Details details" Raven came up behind him and asked what's on. He twisted his head to be kissed from above. "Nothing as good as you"

Raven pulled herself up from her bending position. "Ok even though this is all in the open I still hate all that romance crap". She looked at the screen and her mouth hanged slightly open. Everyone's eyes first were at raven for this rare look from her then went to the TV.

It was a reporter talking at a desk. "Yes you heard me right… the Titans are dating! Yes this is footage of them all coming out of the mega mall yesterday" It was a picture taken and it showed the titans walking out of the mall and they were holding hands. Cyborg with Jinx, Starfire with Robin, and Beast Boy with Raven. "Now the long awaited issue of Starfire and Robin was just a matter of time. And the fact that Cyborg is with an ex member of a criminal organization is still to be discussed, but the biggest surprise is the relationship between Beast Boy and Raven…"

Robin put a frying pan under water since he had just burned what he was cooking.

Raven shook her head. "Well... it was just a matter of time right?"

Beast Boy looked slightly annoyed. "Dang paparazzi!"

After everyone had something to eat they each went to go off and do there separate things. Raven had headed out to the Café to talk about 'things'.

* * *

Raven was in a dark back room with one light on. Jesse was there and so were another couple and a guy (or girl) that had his (or her) hood up and wore glasses with a bandana over there mouth.

Jesse was watching the 16 year old squirm in her chair acting like she was just about to speak in front of live television. "So… what's the big deal?"

Raven took a deep breath in and sighed. "Well… um how can I put this?"

The girl lying up against her boyfriend in the back grinned. "I know that look and tone of voice"

Raven stuttered. "S-s-shut up Sophie"

Sophie's grin grew bigger. "Oh my god don't tell me!"

Jesse shot Sophie a look that said spill it or you will spill something else! "Ok what's going on in that sick mind of yours?"

Sophie had an overly happy look on mixed with satisfaction. "Can't you tell?"

Jesse was still confused. "Tell what?"

Sophie sighed with pity. "Uggh… little Raven here… had her first"

"Her first?... oohhhhhh…" She turned her look at the violet haired girl that looked like she would keel over. "That's ma gurl!"

Raven snapped back harshly. "Hello? I'm only sixteen!"

Jesse nodded at this. "Hmmm, true… how was it?"

Raven's eyes went a bit up dreamily. "It was the best night of my- hey I think were missing something important here!'

Sophie's boyfriend spoke up. "Ya like who's the lucky guy?"

The stranger dressed so no one can see him spoke up in a low voice. "Wouldn't be that Beast Boy kid?... he is her boyfriend and I don't think Raven is the kind of person to cheat on him."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Virus when you speak you speak some serious shit" She then turned her gaze back to Raven who still looked uneased. "Well congrats for you both… but I assume that isn't all on your mind?"

Raven still looked like something would jump out of her stomach any time soon. "Well ya… that fact is… well…"

Jesse slowly motioned with her hand. "Spill…"

Raven sighed and took in a deep breath. "We-had-unprotected-sex!"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Just take a morning after pill and you'll be fine"

Raven shifted her feet a bit. "Well the trouble is… 'I' can't just walk in and ask for a morning after pill and some condoms how will that look? 'Titans getting busy?' 'Teens today are getting too wild, even our super heroes are doing it'.

Jesse nodded at this. "Ya that would look bad hu?... well I'll be right back then"

Raven clapped her hands together. "Oh thank you so much!"

Jesses turned her head before she left the back room. "Just remember you're a bit too young to be doing this regularly" Raven nodded and she was gone.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the roof with his feet hanging over the edge. He had tried to beat Cyborg at Unreal tournament (word here is 'tried') but he was just too worried about Raven. He thought out loud. "You've really done it this time hu?... and this place ain't a great place to raise a kid… and were only teens to!" He was grabbing his hair in frustration. After he settled back down he laid back onto the hard cement roofing and looked up into the sky. He laid there for a few seconds and started to relax until very suddenly he saw two large green eyes look right at him. "Ahhh!" Beast Boy sat up straight like lightning and saw Starfire a bit shocked floating there. "How many times do you have to do that, before you kill me?"

Starfire settled back to the ground and took a seat by Beast Boy with her legs drawn up. "I'm sorry…again"

Beast Boy leaned back on his hands and looked out at the ocean. "Nah its ok… I think I'm starting to get used to you sneaking up to me all the time… so how is it going with Robin?"

Starfire gave a half smile. "It is good but… there are times were he does not seem… al there"

Beast Boy had a thinking look on. "Like he has something on his mind kinda?"

With a nod Starfire continued on. Yes… and he… does not show 'the love' all the time to me"

Beast Boy shook his head and chuckled slightly. "You need to remember that Robin… is very dedicated to being a hero to a lot of people... and isn't the best at talking about his feelings and such"

Starfire turned her head to Beast Boy and tried to figure this out. "So what your saying is that… he does feel "the love' for me yet… she can't show it all the time?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Ya… kinda with me and raven. She can show her emotions a bit but can't all the time or totally. But I know she does feel that way for me"

Starfire Gave Beast Boy a hug. "Thank you friend Beast Boy… you always help me when I'm 'down'"

Beast Boy patted her back and wheezed a bit. "Ya that great and all but, I can't breath'

Starfire quickly let go and blushed a bit. "Oh I am sorry"

Beast Boy popped his shoulder back into place. "I wonder what's worse… a bear hug or a Starfire one?"

"Hey!" Starfire tried to look a bit mad but couldn't help but smile. "Thank you again" She stood up and headed for the door to go back into the tower. "I think I shall go find my 'boyfreind'" With a smile she headed inside.

Beast Boy swung his head to look back at the ocean and wondered out loud. "Would I be a good father?..."

* * *

Starfire had searched Robin's room and the gym but to no avail of finding her love. As she walked into the living room she floated down the stairs and saw Cyborg playing a racing game with someone… this person was not a Titan though. "Um Cyborg who is that?"

Jinx sat up straight so her big pink hair went over the top of the couch. "Hey there!"

Starfire was for a moment ready to attack before she remembered that Jinx was a friend now. "Oh hello new friend" She said this with a big smile as she walked over to the couch. "She saw that Jinx was beating Cyborg at his own game, the one were he had beaten thousands of times, found all the cheat codes for and all the secret shortcuts. Even with all that Jinx was driving circles around him.

Cyborg couldn't believe how well she was beating him. "Oh no you d-hey how'd you do that?" His jaw was hanging open and his human eye twitching.

Jinx chuckled to herself. "Ha that's my little secret" Jinx figured Starfire must be looking for Robin… would there be anything else? "Oh and if your wondering Bird Boy is in the garage working on his R-Cycle.

Starfire clapped her hand together happily. "Oh thank you!" She hurried off and flew down stairs to find her Robin.

Beast Boy couldn't take it any longer he had to do something! Currently he was pacing back and forth in front of the front door trying to figure out whether he should go look for her or not. "Ok I'm going!" And with that he took a big step and swung the door open to head outside… instead of venturing out of the tower he stopped dead in his tracks, because he had just collided with a young girl with violet hair and pale skin.

Raven pulled back and rubbed her nose. "Oh gee thanks" _"he should really watch were he's going"_

Beast Boy eyed the small bag that she had in hand. His eyes went wide and his voice got all high and pitched… almost as if he had got kicked in the nuts. "S-s-so?"

Raven checked nervously to see if anyone was around. "I haven't checked yet… so I need to go to my room, can you wait a bit?"

"Y-ya sure" Beast Boy was nervous from freight, and the thought of being a father did scare him, but it also intrigued him somewhat

* * *

It has been a week since 'the big night' between the couple and Raven was found to be not pregnant, even though Beast Boy nearly fainted when she joked that she was all was good. The decided they should make the relationship intamint (AN/ ok I know I spelled that wrong but… you get it ) quite yet since they were a bit to young for that. Cyborg and Jinx had gone on a few more dates and also just last night went on a movie marathon of 'The Ripper'. Starfire and Robin seemed to be connected at the hip somehow and Robin seemed to be a bit more cheery… sadly so was Starfire.

The season of snow had come and a nice thick blanket of snow covered the ground, it still wasn't very cold yet but was slowly getting cooler by the day. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch watching TV. Robin was making some ham and egg omelet while Starfire had an apron and was set on cookie making mode it seemed. Cyborg sat and the counter occasionally trying cookies here and there for two reason, to see if they were good to eat, and they 'were' good to eat.

Raven came down into the living room and took at seat by Beast Boy and leaned up against him. "Well I checked again"

Beast boy wrapped an arm around Raven's curvy waist. "And?"

Her voice went down to a whisper. "Still not pregnant. I think its safe we got lucky"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Ya think… like I've said before this place isn't the best place to raise a kid"

She nodded her head and let it rest on his shoulder.

Suddenly the door bell and rang.

Beast didn't feel like getting up and moving away from his girlfriend so he yelled at Cyborg. "Hey metal man wanna get that?"

Cyborg made some sort of remark having to do with small elves but hesitantly got up and went to the door to open it.

Raven yawned a bit since she couldn't sleep well last night… the same dream going over and over in her head. Suddenly the elevator door opened and shrill voice was heard.

"Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy recognized that voice and thought that he would never hear it again. He turned his head around and saw who it was. "T-terra?"

* * *

And there ya go the long awaited 8 chapter … ok I know some people are going to kill me for the way I ended this one with the mother of all cliff hangers. But I'll try and get the next chapter up and running as soon as I can. ta ta for now 


	9. shattered and rebuilt

I just want to point out to some a few things. I do use spell check and I really don't think my spelling is THAT bad, I mean really I do try you know . And also no matter what I plan to finish this story to the end (ho long that may be wink) But as usual I'm so glad that so many people like my story and are giving me so much reviews . So on with that story! DISCLAMER: if I owned Teen Titans don't you think half of the stuff I write would be on the show?

* * *

"T-terra?" Were his words of utter surprise. "How? I mean… how are you here?

After getting a big hug from Cyborg she walked on over to the couch. "Well the details are weird but some of the justice league knew a few things on reversing stoning. As she walked around the couch she saw Raven sitting right beside Beast Boy and… holding his hand! "Beast Boy wha…"

Beast Boy saw what she noticed and quickly let go of raven and got up. "Terra. Me and raven are together… I'm sorry" Beast Boy was trying to scramble for anything to say that could make this easier to Terra but was coming up empty.

Terra's fists were balled up and everyone could sense the emotion literally rushing from her. Anger and heart break. "How could you?"

He was barely able to speak as his insides felt like jumping out. "Terra… when you were gone I began thinking and-"

"Terra you were thinking you would just move on and get hooked up with that bitch!" The tower shook slightly.

Raven the entire time felt like she was sinking further and further into the couch but now rose up. "What did you say?"

Terra looked like she would swing at raven any second. "Oh what didn't hear me? How about whore? Witch? Any of those you can hear?"

Beast Boy how much he cared for Raven. Always feared this day would come… but always hoped it would go better. "Terra pl-"

SMACK!

Beast Boy cupped his right cheek as he was slowly getting over the shock. "T-Terra?"

Terra turned on her heel and headed for the elevator. "Hope you have a good life with your bitch! I bet your going to hell with her as well."

"Terra please don't…" His hand hang reaching in the air as the elevator doors closed. "Go…" Beast Boy's arm went limp and fell to his side. All he could do was look at the ground.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin seemed to be deathly quite as there faces were deep with sorrow.

Suddenly Beast Boy was shaken from his thoughts as he felt something brush by him. As he looked up he saw the back of Raven with her hood up walk away and head for the stairs. He was sure he could hear light crying over her footsteps. For a split second he paused in mid step looking pleadingly into the other titans eyes, but there gaze were transfixed on something else in the room. He jumped to a dash and ran down the hallway were Raven disappeared to.

* * *

Beast Boy ran down the dark hallway and saw Raven as she was about to enter her room. With a split second before she disappeared into her dark recluse he grabbed her shoulder. "Raven wait!"

Raven turned around with tears streaming down her face. "You don't love me!" The lights in the hallway began to shimmer.

"What? How could you say that?" Beast Boy face was filled with anger but his eyes were that of a pleading man.

Raven tore Beast Boy's hand from her shoulder. "How could I say that? How could you still have feelings for that slut?"

Beast Boy's eyes were wideas possible. "Raven I love you! Not her!"

Raven closed her eyes tightly and drew her face to the side. "I saw how you were… you didn't want her to go cause you still love her!"

"No I just didn't want to see her get hurt that's all." He out stretched his hand to rest it on his love's shoulder.

Raven's head snapped back to facing right at him and her eyes were open again… except they were red and there was another pair. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Her voice echoed throughout the halls as she blasted the green changeling against the wall of the hallway with a torrent of dark energy.

Beast Boy's body was slammed against the wall with such force that he sank into the thick concrete. It was if razor blades were being hurled at him as his skin and costume began to rip apart. He could barely open his eyes to see the woman he loved being replaced as this creature that releasing a raging river of sadness… doubt… pain… and ever abyss at him. Slowly her placed his hand against the wall beside him and begane to push himself forward.

Raven's mind was screaming as the dark part of her was taking over and letting everything she keep inside all out like a cannon at Beast Boy. "YOU WILL NOT HURT ME!" She clenched her fist to the side of her head as she grunted and bared her teeth the raging beam increased.

Beast Boy felt like he was inside a jet engine from all the noise and under a 4 tone weight and being eating alive by snakes. But with all this being roared at him step by step he inched closer. It felt like he was pushing against a hurricane as the ground underneath him shook. "Raven I love you! I will never leave you no matter what!"

Raven demonic eyes began to cry. "I WILL NOT GET HURT!" The ceiling above them was being torn down as if a lions claws were swiping and bringing it down bit by bit. The wall behind Beast Boy was being crushed and it was amazing that he wasn't.

Beast Boy was mere inches away from Raven. "R-Raven!" Closing the final space between them he took her into a hug. And even though the pain was immense, his voice became peaceful. He whispered into her ear with such loving care and compassion it was easily understood by many people her heard of this tale but he spoke. "Raven Roth… I love you and no matter how dark it gets… I will always hold you"

Like a light switch being turned on the raging torrent ceased and Raven's eyes became normal. The moment it all stopped she collapsed onto the floor.

Beast Boy's eyes closed and thud was heard as he hit the floor right after Raven. He could feel his mind going to sleep as he heard the rushing footsteps and voices around him.

"Come ya'll we need to get Beast Boy to the medical room now!"

He felt himself being picked up by large metallic arms. "Damnit I'm losing him!"

It all went dark.

* * *

Why does this kind of thing happen to those who love? Why does love have to hurt so much at times you almost die. And why does at one point in time… all is unleashed in realization? If we knew the answer to this… this tale would not be told. All was quite in the now dark hallways were outside day had turned to a clear crisp night of an oncoming winter just below the horizon and the stars were blinking in the sky just as much as a half machine human was in a dark room inside of a largeT shaped building.

With a yawn Cyborg went over the screen and noticed something and quickly snapped his head in the direction of the green teen laying on the white bed.

A pair of emerald green eyes opened then shut tightly again as the pain that was there the whole time was realized. With a pained voice Beast Boy spoke. "How… how long was I…" He couldn't finish his sentence and fell backward after attempting to sit up.

Cyborg was standing over his weak body with a scope over his heart. "Ya worried me a few times buddy" After putting the stethoscope away he sat in a chair and stared at the teenager's expression. With a cold and empty voice that he only used when the hard facts had to be given. "She hasn't woke up yet man…"

Beast Boy suddenly tried to sit up but yelped in pain and fell back into the bed. "What do you mean she hasn't woken up yet!" He frantically looked from side to side with his eyes and out of his vision couldn't see her slender body resting in any of the other beds. "Were the hell is sh-" He couldn't yell anymore because the pain in his ribs became too great.

"Calm down" He was sitting in the swivel chair by the desk with his upper body dropped over and his arms resting on his knees with his hands hanging limp. "There was no detectable damage to her… and right after I tried to get her, her body teleported to over her bed and just floated there… I tried to touch but" He lifted up his left hand were the metal was slightly singed.

Beast Boy could only look up at the ceiling as it felt like his inside were shattering more then they actually were already.

"Dude, it wasn't her that… it was her anger it took control"

Again no reply from the changeling.

With a sigh he heaved his tired frame from the chair and went over to Beast Boy's bed, and placed something on the night stand. "Use your com if you need anything… Starfire and Robin are still awake, I need to recharge" With a final look behind him he left the room shaking his head slightly.

* * *

Robin was sitting along the couch with his feet going down. On top of him with her head resting on his chest was a red headed Tamerianian girl named Starfire. They both had there right hands intertwined together, but the reason for this wasn't for love… but the need to be with someone in dark times. Robin had his hand rested on her head moving gently sometimes. Starfire's left hand was placed snuggly over her chest near her other one. Robin was the first to speak. "Why?"

Starfire's voice was cracked from recent crying. "Why what?"

Robin face did not change from its depressed state and neither did his girlfriends. "Why do we have to be so lucky when, those to deserve it so much?"

A simple reply came from the Tameranian. "I do not know… but I know that they still have each other no matter what"

Robin was yet again in awe a bit by her wisdom, the deep wisdom from someone so pure. "Ya" Was all he could say.

* * *

The form of someone walking through the broken and shattered hallway could be heard through the pitch black darkness. The sound of marble crunching under bare feet and the sudden gasps of air with each step. Beast Boy's eyes were filled with something odd… something weak yet strong. He gripped the side of a door way were the last thing he remembered was standing at this spot and peered into the room. Within the darkness of the mostly clean room except for a few things tossed over as if they were about to be sucked out of the room, was a body floating in the air just a few feet above a violet laced bed.

With slow and weak steps he made his way over to the body floating in the air. He reached out to touch the motionless figure without caring that he may be burned slightly… after what he went though anything less then that would a be a scratch, anything less then the feel of your very soul being ripped to shreds would be. Suddenly after what seemed hours but had only been a few seconds his hand touched her arm, it was cold. Beast Boy couldn't figure out why his hand did not burn and tried to take it away but his hand was stuck there. Like a creeping mist a shadow began to cover the room starting from under the floating figured. After a few seconds barely enough time to react the shadow engulfed the stiff as ice frame and Beast Boy found himself in a place were he had been before a few times before. Raven's mind.

He found that his injuries were gone but he still felt the pain., as he walked he had strength in his legs but still felt like they were breaking each time. Like a wisp something came up behind him and he quickly turned around. "Timid!"

Beast Boy was correct as a duplicate of Raven clad in a grey cloak stood before him. "You shouldn't have come… but I'll take you to her"

Without thinking he nodded and Timid started to walk along the rocky path murmuring things to herself. He hurried up with her ignoring the pain as best he could.

* * *

You would think the feeling of having your soul practically ripped apart almost and having this all done by the one you loved would hurt, but what about a broken heart? As Terra left the tower running with tears streaming down her face she caught a rude on a boulder and headed for the shoreline to the shore line.

As she was walking down the rocky cliffs that were at one part of the bay she sat at the edge and pondered to herself out loud. "Why?... how could he do this I thought he loved me… I guess I don't deserve him after what I did" As she leaned over the edge with her gloved palms firmly on the rocky surface she asked herself a question that sounded reasonable to her at the time. "Why not just leave… for good"

Out of no were there was a voice that came from down below. "Please don't do that" The voice was a guy's voice, and it sounded prince like as well.

Terra crawled back quickly and her hands and feet about a few inches when someone with long black hair and wearing a blue suit made out of fish scales came up to the edge of the cliff on a pillar of water. "Hey don't think that way" Aqualad stepped onto the edge of the cliff and held out his hand. "hey I'm Agualad what's yours?"

She didn't know what to do so she just took his hand and answered his question. "T-Terra"

"Well Terra… nice to meet you" He then gave her one of his trade mark smiles and couldn't help notice the girl now standing in front of him blush and look away.

* * *

As Beast Boy walked along this rocky area with many dead trees he was sure he saw different collored shapes watching him from the shadows, so he turned his head to Timid and asked a question. "Um… were are all the other emotions?"

She stated simply. "There afraid"

"But why are they afraid? And no offence but out of them all wouldn't you be afraid of me?" Beast Boy noticed that they were coming up to a gate like portal made out of a rocky cirlce with thorns.

"There afraid because right now in Raven's mind you danger them all… but even though I am timid… doesn't mean I'm scarred of you"

"Well I guess that makes sense" He walked through the portal but saw that Timid stayed behind" "Hey aren't you coming?"

"No" She turned around and vanished.

Thinking that she 'must' know something he didn't he continued on for reasons that made no sense to him.

Walking down what seemed like a pathway carved into a mountain so that it was cut in half he thought to himself. _"Why am I doing this?... she… doesn't love me… does she?... it was anger not her… but I don't care that way for Terra" _With each thought his feet seemed to be getting heavier and did not want to leave the ruff rocky surface even more every time he stepped forward. _"But… 'I' love her… and 'I' would do anything for her-" _His feet began to become lighter. _"-because I know she loves me to" _At this thought his trudge turned into an all out sprint. His Running came to a halt as soon as he left the two peaks behind him and saw what lay before him.

Raven was sleeping on top of a stone tablet with her arms crossed over her chest. Her robes were not blue but a deep shade of charcoal black and it floated in the air as if it had a mind of its own. Behind her head rose an immense column wrought from dark stone and was clearly aged from wear and black dead vines growing around it like snakes.

Beast Boy was holding his right arm with his left and began to walk over with a limp. As he neared he couldn't help notice the raven like creatures that flew up above like vultures. With his tired eyes he looked down at Raven and outstretched his left arm to touch her body but it was bitten by a raven and he quickly drew it back to swat it away. Suddenly a cloud of birds flew around him to keep him away from his love.

"YOU HURT HER! YOU DON'T LOVE HER! YOU USE HER! YOU NO BETTER THEN FATHER!"

Beast Boy brought up his arms and contorted his face up with the constant peaks and scratches being brought upon his back. "No that's not true! I love her and I was only happy that Terra was ok be-"

"BEACAUSE YOU LOVE HER AND NOT RAVEN!"

He tried and dig through the cloud to even be able to see raven as she only laid about a foot away from his grasping hands. "I don't wish harm to anyone so I just wanted to make sure that she could be happy one day! I love raven and no one else!"

"YOU LIE!"

Beast Boy with his last ounce of strength jumped forward and didn't care about the countless cuts being made on him and grabbed onto Raven's arm. "DON'Y YOU EVER DARE THINK I WILL LEAVE YOU!"

Raven eyes snapped open and everything was gone.

* * *

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see himself again in Raven's room. But now he was lying on her bed and… he look up to see her. She was sitting up against the wall and had pulled him close to her and was stroking his hair mindlessly. Tears were streaming down her face but her eyes looked empty. "Raven?"

"Ya?" Was all she could say thru her silent sobs.

"I love you… and I always will." He looked deeply into her saddened lilac eyes with his caring emerald ones.

A small smile appeared on her face. "Ya I know… and so do I…" She brought her head down upon his and closed the space between them with a kiss.

In the hallway stood three friends. Two were holding each other and one was thinking of someone who was working at a bar right now. Cyborg thought out loud to himself. "Ya know what?.. no matter what none of us can ever give up."

* * *

so how ya like that installment? At least this one was done faster then the rest… but trust me the next ones will be longer then this one was. 


End file.
